Expect the Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Neji Hyuuga...he is the member of the branch family and though he wished for more,is happy with his life. then one day, he's told to be Hinata's bodyguard, He's not her cousin and he's falling in love with her, can his life get any crazier? R
1. my bodyguard

hi I redid this entire story...if you like it let me know if you don't, don't bother to review...unless it's it help out my writng skills...thanks and I hope you like the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto- Damn it...Neji-kun is a differnent story

* * *

_Expected the unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress_

_Chapter 1: My Bodyguard_

* * *

In the Hyuuga manor

Neji had just finished his training with Hizashi. Hinata had set out some food for them earlier. Hizashi noticed this and decided now was a good time to rest, plus, he needed to talk to Neji about an imporant matter. They sat down on the steps in the courtyard and started to eat.

"Neji, I would like to ask you a question." Hizashi said seriously.

"Yes, Sir" Neji replied as he gave him his full attendtion.

"How do you feel towards Hinata?" He asked without looking at him.

"Uh...how do I feel towards Hinata-sama" Neji repeated in shock. "I never really thought much about her." He said as he stared into his cup of tea.

"So, your not sure if you have feelings for her? Is that what your telling me?" Hizashi asked while taking another sip of tea.

"Yes, Sir" Neji said as he also took another sip of tea and confused as to where he was getting at.

"Well, then, I have a mission for you." He said now looking at Neji dead in the eyes.

"A Mission?" Neji asked puzzled

"Yes, as you are aware Hinata is the successor to the head family." He said informally

"Yes." Neji agreed with a nod

"Also, it is important for her to remain safe at all times." He continued as he gaze at Neji with serious eyes.

"Absoultely sir" He agreed not knowing where this conversation was heading.

"I want you to become Hinata's bodyguard and watch over her, plus I believe this would be great training for you." Hizashi said staring straight ahead in to the courtyard as he sip his tea.

Neji was confused as heck but agreed anyway.

"Also Neji, I have something else to say." Hizashi said in a serious tone

"Yes, Sir" Neji said as he finished eating and drinking his tea.

"I want you to know I'm proud of you and I feel even though you still need to work hard on you skills that you have become stronger and that is why I feel you would make an excellent guard to my daughter." He said in a serious tone as he gave Neji an apporved smile.

Neji was shocked by what he heard. Hizahi Hyuuga had never said anything like that to him before and he was glad that he thought so highly of him. "Thank you, Sir" He said with a hidden smile.

They both sat there for a while. It was a beautiful spring day and the wind was blowing softly. Hizashi was still eating and drinking his tea. He then broke the silence.

"Neji, as Hinata's bodyguard I want you to know something." He said as he gave Neji a very serious look which made Neji flinched a bit.

"Yes Sir" He answered a bit too quickly.

"It's true that both you and Hinata carry the Hyuuga name. But remember and keep this in mind when protecting her." He said as his eyes seem to bury themselves in Neji's own eyes.

"Yes, Sir" Neji said waiting patinetly for him to finsh his sentince.

"You and Hinata are not siblings, the two of you only carry the name. Your father and I were not blood related. So just keep that in mind Neji." He said sat there looking off into the screncry. Neji was seriously confused, just where was this man coming form? Is he trying to tell him something? Neji was just about to ask him when he heard a sweet voice fill the air around him.

He looked up form where he sat and saw two pale eyes staring back at him with a warm smile. He blinked and was taken back; there standing next to him was the heir to the Hyuuga head family. Hinata Hyuuga. She was twenty years old, her once short hair grew and was only a little past her elbow and was pulled back by a hair rubber band; her outfit was different she wore a white and black hooded cargo jacket and her old style pants. She had gotten stronger over the years and her timidness subsided, but she was still as sweet and quiet as always.

"Good afternoon Father, good afternoon Neji-san" she smiled happly as she bented down with her hands behind her back in a playful matter.

"Hello Hinata" Her father said with a smile of his own.

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama." Neji said as he stood up aburtly and bowed to her. She just smiled. She bended down lower and picked up the tray of empty cups and plates

"I hope you enjoyed the food I made," She said sweetly with a smile

"Yes dear it was very good." Her father said as he stood up and turned to face her.

"Yes, thank you Hinata-Sama" Neji said resepectfully as he also stood up.

"Your welcome. I'm gald to hear you both enjoyed it." She said, as she turned and walked back to the kithen.

"Hinata before you leave I want you to know something." He said seriously as he mangaged to stop his daugther from going to far away.

"Yes, father?" She replied as she turned around and look at her father with a coureious look

"I had disided to make Neji your bodyguard." He said as both him and her looked at indifference Neji. Hinata looked at him unsure with her father was telling her was the truth or and looking to Neji for the answer seeing that she was going to get one she then turned back to her father.

"I don't understand why do I need a bodyguard?" She asked curiously

"Because I feel that it is nessesary, that is all." He said in a low tone with his arms crossed.

"Ok." She said as she lowered her head and sent a quick glance towards Neji and then walked away. Neji just stood there unsure if he should follow her or stay where he was, and he was wondering why her father lied like that.

"Neji" He said as he turned and looked at him.

"Yes, Sir" He said looking back at Hizashi.

"What are you doing?" Hizashi said as he gave him a rised eyebrow.

"Huh...uhhh...I" Neji answered as he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Go and look after her, but whatever you do never let her know, where you are, you can't be more then 100ft away form her at all times, hide yourself well and if you see she is in danger. Protect her." He instructed strenly

"Um...Sir I don't understand all these rules, isn't the main idea of me being her bodyguard is to remain at her side the whole time. The way you have it makes it look like I'm** spying** on her and not **protecting** her." He said respectfully

"True. Nevertheless, do not forget your also training so you could protect her and train at the same time. Can you not?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow

Neji sighed and said "Yes, Sir" and left to look after Hinata. Hizashi stood there as he watched the young man leave in pursuit of his daughter. He felt a gently touch on his shoulder and turned to see his wife Hikari Hyguua standing next to him. She simply smiled at him and laced her arm around his as she leaned her head on it.

"Do you think it was wise not telling him?" She asked him with a hint of worry to her voice

"He'll find out soon enough." He said plainly.

* * *

Hinata left the house and was walking down the street. It was midday and the sun was shinning beautifully. Hinata was heading towards Sakura's house to hang out. They become best friends over the years; she was still walking but stopped when she thought she heard something. She turned quickly only to see a cat knocked down a trash can. She sighed with relief and continued on her way. After a few seconds, next to the knocked down trash can Neji reappeared behind a camouflage cloth behind the fence and sighed with relief.

"That was close" He sighed in a low tone.

"You can say that again," A voice said coming form across where Neji was. Neji looked a crossed the street towards the other fence and saw behind a camouflage cloth a certain blonde-haired shinobi.

"NARUTO!" he yelled in shock. " What are you doing? Are you spying on Hinata-sama?" He demanded as he pointed a finger in his direction. Naruto then at lightning speed ran towards Neji and covered his mouth to prevent him form talking. Neji then yanked Naruto's hand away form his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL??!! NARUTO!!" He yelled again and once again found his hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Keep it down, will ya!" He whispered harshly "Stop yelling out my name, or else she'll hear you."

"Who'll hear me? Explain yourself baka" He said annoyed as he narrowed his eyes to him.

"Fine, I was in the hot spring distract, training." He started slowly in a low tone

"Training? In the hot springs distract?" Neji said as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "You have no morals do you?"

"Yes, I do," He said in his defense "I really was training."

"Whatever, get on with it." Neji said rolling his eyes

"Anyway, when I finish training, I decided to go to the hot springs. I got my things and want in, however, there was a lot of steam so I couldn't exactly see where I was going..."He paused and blushed a bit.

"Don't tell me you..."Neji's eyes widden at what he was hearing and he had a pretty good idea at what he was going to say next.

"Yeah, I...accidentally...want into the women's bath." He said as he nervously placed his hand on the back of his head

"So why are you hiding?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, when I want in there...I wasn't alone." He said as he lowered his head with a deep blush on his face.

"Who was there with you?" Neji said now becoming interested in the story. Naruto blushed even deeper and looked at Neji in a shy and embarrassed look. He sighed deeply and said quietly "Sakura-Chan"

"Haruno Sakura ?" Neji questioned with slightly widden eyes and rised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she called me a pervert and chase me here, but I finally lost her." He said with relief. Neji was completely dumbfounded. He could not believe what he was hearing. Just then, he heard a sound coming and turned to see a cloud of smoke heading in their direction.

"What's that?" He said in awe. Both of them turned to the smoke that was now racing toward them.

"OH, NO." Naruto's sapphire eyes widen in fear when he saw the smoke cleared just enough to reveal a very pissed off Sakura heading his way.

"NA-RU-TOOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed now running faster then ever with flames in her eyes.

"HELL YEAH!! YOU DAMN PERVERT!!" Inner Sakura yelled with flames in her eyes behind Sakura cracking her knickles.

"Uh...gotta go..Bye" And with that Naruto sped off as if his life depended on it. Neji just stood there as he watched Naruto running, screaming, and begging for Sakura not to kill him and Sakura yelling out he was a pervert.

"Well...that was a waste of time." Neji said to himself as he then went back to the mission at hand._' I hope she didn't get to far.'_ He thought to himself '_Ok. Back to work.'_ He made the hand seals and activated his Byakugan. He then began to scan the area to see if he could find her. About two minutes into the search, he found her fifty meters away at a small cafe. She headed outside and continued her walk to Sakura's house.

* * *

"Great, I haven't lost her." He said as he began to hop on the rooftops of each building trying to keep up with her. He finally stopped when he was in range of seeing her. She had just made it to Sakura's house; she knocked on the door and walked inside. Neji then begin to scan the area to see if he could get any closer to her without her noticing. He then noticed a big tree near an open window, he wasn't sure which room it looked into but decided it would be a great hiding place. The branches were big enough for him to sit or stand on and there were enough leaves to camouflage him.

He race towards to tree and jump on one of the branches. He hid behind one of the branches. That was when he notices the room he was staring into was a light pink color and filled with everything girly. He slowed down his breathing and moved his eyes to scan the area again for any signs of Hinata. He brought his eyes back to the room when he heard the doorknob turn. He continued to look and soon heard familiar voices. The door open to revel four girls: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

'_What is she doing here?' _He asked himself. He focused his attention to the room and kept a close eye on Hinata. The window was still open and he could here the girls talking.

"So how are you doing Hinata?" Sakura asked as all four girls sat down on the day bed next to the window.

"I'm okay, my father had to me that he's made Neji-san my bodyguard," she said shyly as she looked down at the floor.

'_Hinata-sama, don't tell them that' _Neji sighed deeply as he dropped he head and sweat dropped behind the branches.

"Neji-kun" The three girls said in unison with shocked and surprise

"What? Are you serious? Your so lucky." Ino said in shock.

_'Huh?'_ He thought to himself, actually taken back by what she said

"I guess" Hinata said quietly as she looked away and stare at the door.

"What do you mean you guess? HIS HOT." Ino said with sparkling eyes

"Yeah, I wish I could be you." Sakura sighed " But then again I have my Sasuke-kun, so I'm happy." She smiled happly as she thought of the raven-haired shinobi

'_Damn Uchiha. Why compare me to a aggorent jerk like him?'_ He growled as he narrowed his eyes. He really didn't like the sound of his name at all.

"Yeah, I wish he could guard my body...if you know what I mean." Ten-ten said blushing and giggling as she poked Hinata in the side with her elbow.

'_I...I don't believe this...is this what girls really talk about?'_ He thought to himself._ 'I didn't think the girls thought of me like that before.' _He manage to blush just a little.

"You guys like Neji-san?" Hinata asked curiously as she gave her friends a look of surprise.

"Hell Yeah" They said in unison as they jumped in fornt of her and rised their fist in the air with excitement.

"But you all have boyfriends" She pointed out with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean, we can't look" Ten-ten said mischeviously as a blush came across her face.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked "Unlike us, you don't have a boyfriend, do you like Neji-kun?"

She thought for a moment and blushed slightly.

"Well, yes I do like Neji-san very much." Hinata said shyly with a smile

'_Hinata-sama'_ He thought in awe as a blush crept upon his cheeks 'W_ait...why am I blushing?'_

"Ohhhhhhh we knew it." Ino said poking her in the side with elbow jokingly

"Huh?" she asked confused as to where Ino was getting at.

"You're always smiling and blushing when you're around him." Ten-ten pointed out "Do think we haven't noticed." She added with a rised eyebrow.

"Well... I..."she trailed off shyly as a blush crept upon her cheeks.

"You what?" Sakura urged

"Well, I would like him more if he was like Naruto-kun" She said flat out. All the girls and Neji gave her a look as if she went and lost her mind.

'_Hinata-sama_?' He thought to himself in disbelif. '_You want me to be more like...'_

"NARUTO?" Ino said finishing Neji's thought in shock. "Why? What's so great about Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun, is very sweet and very cute, he never gives up and always looks on the bight side of things" Hinata said as she begain to play with her fingers as she smiled sweetly.

"So, what's wrong with Neji?" Ten-ten asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Nothing. His just so serious all the time and I hardly ever seen him smile" She said as she looked down at the floor with an unsure look on her face.

"So, his not good at showing his emotions. Sasuke-kun is the same way, but I know deep down inside, he really does love me." Sakura said as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and smile.

'_Damn would she stop comparing me to that Damn Uchiha_.' He growled under his breath as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, Sakura is right, besides how do you know if he doesn't like you?" Ten-ten said knowingly "For all you know, he could be outside watching you right now and admiring your beauty." She as she pointed to the tree out of the window.

"_WHAT THE HELL??!!"_ He thought as his eyes widden in shock as he nearly fell over backwards out of the tree_. "How did she know? Hinata-sama change the subject, please, don't answer, don't answer. Change the subject I'm begging you. I think I'm going to pass out form this stress. Change the subject." _He said as held a hand on his chest and felt his heart beat a million miles per mintiue.

"I don't know where he is or how he feels about me. But all I want to do right now is change the subject if it's all right with you." She said polity. The girls just looked at her blankly but then soon smiled.

"Ok, we won't talk about Neji-kun anymore" Sakura smiled softly at Hinata.

'_Thank you' _He thought and mentally let out a relief sigh.

"Thank you" Hinata said polity " So what do you want to talk about?"

"I know let's thank about what your going to do on your birthday, I know it's about a few days away, but , I think we should do something together or have a brithday party for you, you know." Ino said casually as she gave a thoughtful look in her direction.

"Well, I really don't want to be reminded of my birthday" She said quietly as she laid back on the bed and let out a sigh as she stared at the celling.

"Why not?" Ten-ten asked perplexed, "You'll be twenty years old, I would think that you'd be real excited about that."

"Yes, I know, but there's something my father told me that makes me not in such a hurry to turn twenty-one" She said shyly

"Like what?" Ino asked curiously

"Nothing really." She said looking down at the floor.

'_Hinata-sama, I wonder what's wrong with her?' _He said worried. There was a silence in the room and then Sakura spoke up.

"I know what you need, a girls night out." She said as she jumped off the bed and rised her fist in the air in trumpth.

'_Girls night, what?' _Neji had no clue what Sakura was talking about, but soon got his answer when he saw all the girls leaving the room and walking out the front door.

_'Great looks like I'm on the move again. Damn this is starting to get annoying.' _He thought to himself as he hop down form the tree and kept a steady pace of Hinata.

* * *

He followed them to the movies where they watch a romantic and sad chick flick. Neji almost wanted to die cause he wanted to see the new action movie and he was stuck watching this crap.

"_I don't believe girls actually like this crap,"_ He thought to himslef while he was eating his popcorn and barly watching the movie form on top of where the projector was. He used a Justu to get up there and was balancing himself with his charka. He had a good view and was able to see Hinata and the other girls. They were all crying because of the scene that was taking place in the movie. Neji was chewing on his popcorn and started to laugh because he thought the whole idea was so stupid for them to cry over a movie. He laugh so hard while he was chewing on his popcorn he started to choke on it and wounded up losing his balance and next thing he knew he was heading towards to ground.

He also dropped his popcorn and knew once it the ground people will be turning in his direction. Especially Hinata with her acute sense of hearing. Therefore, before the popcorn hit the ground he did a quick camouflage Justu, and made him invisible, and used the rest of his charka to garb on of the wall with his hands and feet. He looked down and saw the popcorn hit the ground and that Hinata did in fact look behind there, but didn't see him because of his Justu. She then turned back to watch the rest of the movie.

"_Man, that was close." _He thought as he climb back to where he was earlier. He continued to watch the movie/Hinata, pissed off that, he lost the only thing that was enjoyable about this movie. He focused his attention on Hinata, he looked at her and for a moment unaware of it, himself he began to smile. Though it was dark, he could see her perfectly. She was watching the movie and enjoying herself with her friends. He had no idea why her father wanted him to be her bodyguard but he wasn't complaining.

* * *

After the movie was done, he followed them to the mall and did his camouflage Justu when they walked into a clothing store he walked in invisible to everyone else and notice the girls looking at all the rack of clothes. He simply crossed his arms and stood leading next to the wall. He lowered his charka level so they couldn't sense him. He had to admit even though he was bored out of his mind. Looking after Hinata really was good training for him, he never tired the Camouflage Justu and lowering his charka level before.

"Hey, look what I found" Sakura said as she held up a light purple mini skirt.

"Here Hinata you try it on, and here I found a tube top to match" She said as she handed both article of clothing to Hinata, who was already carrying a pair of light blue flare hip hugger jeans and a white t-shirt with light blue rhinestones on it in shape of a heart.

She showed it to Sakura and Neji also saw it. He didn't know anything about fashion, let alone care, but he approved of it, because it was cute and most importantly it covered her up. Sakura also like it, but she really wanted Hinata to try out the outfit she picked up for her. Unlike the first outfit, Neji really didn't approved of that outfit. He saw Hinata looking at it and debating on wither, she should try it on or not.

"It's okay Hinata, there's no boys here so you don't have to be shy." Sakura said sweetly

"Yeah, plus if you don't like it you can always put it back." Ino said along with Tenten smiling. Hinata looked at her friends and then at the outfit.

"_Oh, come on Hinata-sama don't degrade yourself by wearing that poor excuse for an outfit."_ Neji puffed to himself.

It didn't take long for Hinata to said okay and walk in the fitting room. Neji was shocked that she would even consider it, let alone actually go though with it. He leaded against the wall facing the room she was currently in to see if she really want along with it or actually chickened out. The other girls were also waiting to she what their friend would look like. A few minutes had passed and the doors of the fitting room fanaily opened ;what came out had shocked the shock out of everyone in the store including Neji. Who was staring in shock at Hinata.

She_ was_ wearing the tube top, which only covered her mid way and left her abs and shoulders exposed, the mini skirt showed off her thighs. The girls all jumped up and down and repeatedly told her how hot she looked. Hinata was shy and smile at all the comments that she was getting not only form her friends but also form everyone else at the store. She looked like a Victoria Secret model her hair, which was tried back before, was now flowing freely. She blushed shyly and said thank you.

"Wow, Hinata, you look hot, I wonder what Neji would think if he saw you now" Tenten said as she twirl the petite girl around so they could get a better look at her with a few of her strands hitting her in the face.

Meanwhile unaware to the girls Neji _was_ there and he couldn't stop staring at Hinata. He slowly eyed her up and down and let a small drool ecsape his lips. His heart was pounding wildly and his face grew hot. He was finding it hard to keep his charka level down and maintain his camouflage Justu. He was staring at her thighs and at her tube top. He was sweating and he gulped down hard as he was beginning to think of perverted things. Soon he had snap out of it and kept his eyes closed until she was back into her regular clothes.

The girls then took the items that they were going to buy and went to the check out line. Hinata thought about the outfit she had just tried on and decieded to buy it. The girls were happy, while Neji was shock as he tired to think of what he would do if he saw her walking around the house with such a risky outfit on. Needless to say, his perverted side kicked in and he became lost in his only perverted world as a small amount of blood trail down his nose.

* * *

When they stepped outside they found out it was already dark. Hinata decided it was time for her to go home considering how late it was. Her father really didn't like the idea of her staying out late. Therefore, Neji follow the girls to Hinata's house making sure they were safe the whole way there. Once there. He watched as she said bye to her friends and walked in then he did his transportation Justu and reappeared in the hallway heading to the courtyard. As he walked, he soon noticed a figure in the hallway. He continued on his walk towards the figure and once he was close enough he then gave a gently bow to it.

"Good evening Sir" He said repectfully as he walked closer to the figure.

"Good evening Neji, I saw Hinata a while ago. She looks well and very happy, you did a good job watching over her." Hizashi said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir" Neji said, "If it's okay Sir, I would like to check to see if Hinata-sama is okay."

"You may, Good night Neji," He said walking back to his room.

"Good night Sir" Neji said as he headed to Hinata's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" She said form behind the door.

"It's me, Neji," He called though the closed door.

"Okay, I'm coming" She said as he heard her coming to the door.

She opened the door; Neji was memorized by what he saw. She was dressed in a nightgown, it was a white princess style dress with white carpris pants to match on the middle of the dress on a light purple lace ribbon bow in the middle. She looked like an angel, Neji was speechless and for a moment forgot why he went there in the first place. He just looked at her in awe; she looked back at him confused.

"Are you okay, Neji-san?" She asked sweetly. At that moment, Neji was snapped back into reality. He simply bowed and said

"Good evening, Hinata-sama, as your bodyguard I came to see if you were Ok for the night."

"Yes, I'm okay" She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you Neji-san ." Seeing her Smile did _something_ to him. For the first time he smiled at her warmly. She was a little taken back at what she saw but continued to smile.

"If you are safe, then I'll be on my way, good night Hinata-sama" he said as he bowed and turned to take his leave.

"Neji-san" She said softly as she place a hand on the door and stepped outside to look at him

"Yes, Hinata-sama" He said as he turned his head back to look at her

"You don't have to bow to me anymore." She said looking at him softly

"Um... Okay. Good night Hinata-sama" He said as he walked of to his room.

"Goodnight" She said as she closed the door to her room. Neji went back to his room and soon went to sleep.

Later that night

He woke up after hearing some sounds coming form outside. He jumped out of his bed.

"Hinata-sama" He said as he did his transportation Justu and reappeared in her room. He was shocked when he found out she was not there. "So where is she? What happened to her?" He said as he looked around the empty room. After seeing no signs of a break-in. He activated his Byakugan, he then scanned the area for her and found someone outside near the waterfalls. He once again did his transportation Justu and reappeared behind a bolder in front of the waterfalls.

The property of the Hyuuga clan was very big and they own a small forest and inside that forest was a waterfall surround by cherry blossom trees and flowers, in the night sky it was so bright and beautiful there was a gently breeze sweaping through the night sky. Neji attention, however wasn't on the scenery, but was on the figure on the water. He saw a girl in all white dancing on the water, whenever she move her hips the water would disappear in waves of tiny lights.

She even made a figure out of water and proceeded to dance with it and the two dance on the water as if they were in a fancy ballet. Neji was memorized his heart was pounding wildly and his face grew hot and for reasons he was not sure of. He wanted to go over to her and take her in his arms. She looked so beautiful that the mere sight of her was irresisable.

_"Hinata-sama"_ He thought to himself as a deep blush appeared on his face as his heart race._"I think... I think I'm starting to like you...no...I think... I'm starting...to love you." "Oh, No this isn't good...this is bad...very VERY BAD...not good..." H_e thought with widden eyes by the smiple thought that, that could be true. He transported back to his room where his heart was pounding harder then ever, he began to breath heavily and he tried his best to clam down.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ He thought to himself in disbelevif _"I can't have feelings for her. I'm her bodyguard. This is bad very, very bad. However, if that's so...Why? Why does my heart pound wildly, I only been her bodyguard for one day and yet I'm having feelings for her so quickly? Could it be...that I always had feelings for her and that now I'm around her more, they are staring to manifest themselves? This is not good, this is really not good"_.

He was still leading against his door, he mange to regulate his breathing, but his heart refused to slow down it's pace. His body then grew hot and sweatly, he tried to think of something other then Hinata, but no matter what he did, and he couldn't get her off his mind. He slowly somehow made it to his bed and lay down staring at the ceiling, he tried to sleep, but couldn't. He sighed and gave up even trying; he finally got up and did his transportation Justu. He reappeared in front of a tree that overlooked into Hinata's bedroom.

He quietly climbed up the tree and sat down on one of the branches he balanced himself that he could see into her room with out her or anyone else noticing him. He sat down quietly and looked into an opened window, to seeher sleeping in her bed. The moonlight shined beautiful on her pale face making it appear to be as white as snow. Neji was in a trance once again; her beautiful face had finally calmed his racing heart. He felt calm and peaceful when he was looking at her and soon the long battle he had with sleep ended, and he fell asleep on the branch.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining beautifully; Hinata woke up to greet the day. Since Neji hi himself so well the night before and did not have enough charka due to the overuse of his Justus. She was unable to notice him, However _someone_ did. Neji was still sleeping on the branch when _he_ found him. He was on the ground staring up at him with a _very _serious look on is face...

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *


	2. the magic touch

Konnichiwa, Mina, I had redone this chapter, so all the mistakes that was in before is gone and I even added a few things into it. anyway Ja Ne.

* * *

(last chapter) 

The next morning, the sun was shining beautifully, Hinata woke up to greet the day. Since Neji had hid himself so well the night before and he didn't have enough charka due to his over use of it. She was unable to notice him, however someone else did. Neji was still sleeping on the branch when he found him, he was on the ground staring up at him with a very serious look on his face.

* * *

disclamer: I don't own Naruto TT. 

note:

neji-thought

Neji-key words

neji-regular speech

* * *

_Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress_

_Chapter two: 'The Magic Touch'_

* * *

"He must have been watching her the whole night," he thought to himself. He was soon accompanied by a woman with pale blue eyes and long blue hair. 

"Perhaps we should tell them now dear." She said softly

"Perhaps your right." He said as he did a transportation Justu and reappeared in front of a sleeping Neji. He stared at him and then shouted quite loudly.

"WAKE UP NEJI!" He said forcefully and just like that, Neji's eyes popped open and was now staring at a pair of cold pale blue eyes, needless to say he was scared out of his wits and he become seriously worried as to what the man in fornt of him was thinking at that moment.

"Uh...Sir...i-it's n-not what it looks like honestly." He said nervously

"Oh, so you wasn't protecting Hinata while she slept? You was just spying on her then." He question as he rise his eyebrow and cross his arms.

"Okay...so I guess it is what it looks like." He said under his breath.

"Neji, there's something you should know, but first I have a Question for you?" He said as he looked at Neji.

"Yes Sir" Neji said as he stood up to face him.

"Do you have feels for Hinata?" He said straight forward

_"Again, with this question? What does that have to do with anything?" _He said to himself. He sighed and realized that he might as well just come out and say it. "Yes, or at lest I think do." he said with a slight blush.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He said "Follow me, we need talk." He then jumped off the tree and headed towards the meeting room. Neji simply stared at him in wonder, but then follow suit and followed him to the meeting room. Inside the meeting room, Mrs. Hyuuga was sitting at the small coffee table a waiting for her husband to come in with the young shinobi. Mr. Hyuuga then walked in and sat down next to his wife and then Neji walked in soon after and sat down before them.

"Neji, I'm good at prolonging things so I'll just come out and say it. When you were young and when Hinata was born it was agree that the two of you would be married by Hinata's twentieth birthday." He said bluntly

"W-W-W-WHAT!" Nejiyelled completely shocked by what he just heard. "Was that the reason why you wanted me to be her bodyguard?"

"Yes," Mrs. Hyuuga said "We love our daughter very much we wanted to make sure that you also care about her and wanted to protect her as well."

"But why me?" Neji asked uneasly, not knowing what to make of this new found news.

"We need to keep the**true** bloodline going. I had mention to you before that you and Hinata are not blood related. your parents were form the village hidden in the mist. They came here to find a wife for you, like us, they also wanted you to marry a girl with the same bloodline. After they died in the war againest the nine-tails. You become the member of the branch family. The truth of the matter is, that both you and Hinata are true successors to the Hyuuga clan and therefore can produce true heirs." He said giving Neji a serious look.

Neji didn't know what to do or even think for that matter. He was shocked, not only was he starting to developed feelings for Hinata, but now his being told that she is his bride to be and he had to marry her by her next birthday. But no matter how hard it was for him to handle, he still had to know one thing.

"Does Hinata-sama know that she is to be...my...my...bride?" He manage to say._'Damn this is going to be hard.'_

"No, all she knows that she has to get married by her 20th birthday, but she doesn't know it's to you." Mrs. Hyuuga said informativly.

"So what should I do now?" Neji asked unsure of what he really should do.

"Well, for starters, you still need to be Hinata's bodyguard. The closer you are to her, the more she would be incline to marry you and also the reverse applies" Mr. Hyuuga said clamly.

"I doubt that." Neji said under his breath and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why do you say that?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked cursiously with a rised eyebrow

"Because Hinata-sama already has someone in mind that she wants to marry." He said really not interested in saying the person's name.

"And who would that be?" Mr. Hyuugaasked rising an eyebrow

"Uzumaki Naruto." Neji saidannoyied that he had to say his name.

"The nine-tails kid?" Mr. Hyuuga said a little surprised

"Yes, it seems she has a cursh on him." he said with a hint of annoyice.

"Well, then, you'll have to show her that being with you would be much better." Mr. Hyuuga said looking at him seriously

"How? I don't know anything about wooing or romancing girls ." Neji said confused

"Nonsense your a Hyuuga man, it's in your blood to be romantic." Mr. Hyuuga boasted.

Neji sweatdroped in pluzzement _'it's in your blood to be romantic'? and this is coming form a man who consisting looks like his heading for a big war, Please you've got to be kidding me?" _he thought to himself, he glanced over to Mrs. Hyuuga she smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her husbands. She was very beautiful and reminded Neji of Hinata, he could only guess what the old man said was true. If he was able to marry her, he then thought maybe he could asked his friends how they got they girlfriends maybe they could give him some hints. He was then brought out of his thoughts when Mr. Hyuuga called his name.

"Neji" He said sternly

"Yes, Sir." he said in response

"We're done talking for today, I think it's best, you now find Hinanta and stay by her side as her bodyguard." He said with a hint of seriousness.

"Yes, Sir" Neji said as he got up and bowed before he left. once he left, Mrs. Hyuuga then turned to her husband.

"Do you think they could make it work dearest?" Mrs. Hyuuga said as she hugged her hansband arm and glanced up at him. He softly looked back down at her softly and with his free arm wrapped her close to him and softly answered "I hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the meeting room. Neji stretched out his arms and legs and took a stroll around the outskirts of the compound. He soon passed by the small forest and noticed the level of chakra. It was something he never felt before; it felt like it hadto be at the same level as him. He was a little taken back by it, but was interested in finding out who is was. Sohe followed the chakra into the forest, he then performed the hand seals for his camouflaged Justu. He wanted to conserve his charka, In case he would need to fight so he decided to walk, so he walked deeper and deeper into the forest until finally he was brought back to afamiliar place. 

The place was the same as the night before. He then walked over and sat down on the same boulder as he did the night before,sincehe was camouflaged and he had lowered his charka leavel so that he would not be detected Hinata did not notice him. As he sat on top of the bolder, he was shocked at what he saw. There, training fearlessly was Hinata, she was punching trees and kicking the air, she looked determand to get better. He watched in amazement as she continued on with her training. He was very impressed by her training and was proud of her for wanting improve herself. She kept it going for an hour, when she was done she was lying down on the grass breathing heavily. Neji wanted to go to her and help her out, but stopped himself when he noticed that she got up on her own with little problem.

_"Wow, Hinata-sama has gotten stronger, I'm very proud of her." _He said to himself as he prepared the hand seals to transport himself back to the compound. He was just about to go to when she spoke up and stopped him.

"I'm getting better, Neji would be proud of me if he saw now," she said as she stood up and dusted herself off. He just smiled at her comment and contiuned with his hand seals.

"I should get back, but before I do..." She paused and proceeded to remove her shirt. Neji was completely taken by surprised, his mind was screaming at him to transport the hell out of there, but something in his body wouldn't let him. He started to eyed her as inch by inch she lifted her shirt up to finally reveal a lavender bikini top, she then bent down and slipped off her ninja shoes. She then placed both her shirt and shoes on a small boulder next to the waterfall.

While she did that, Neji tried once again to move and try to leave. He had managed to move just a little and did the hand seals again for him to transport the hell out of there, but he stopped once again when he notice her carefully unbuttoning her paints. It was like in slow motion for him, he froze as he eyed her slowly for top to bottom and back again as she was pulling down her paints. He drooled a bit and finally allowed all the perverted thoughts he had surpressed in his mind fill it up and run wild asbeads of sweat was running down his face and he was finding it hard to breathe. He seductivlty licked his lips, he was addicted and she was his drug.

After awhile he finial snapped out of it and shut his eyes closed and forced himself not to look anymore. But that didn't stop his ears form hearing the fabric rub against her skin as it was being pulled down. His heart was pounding wildly and his body was shaking with sweat; he felt himself heating up, his hands were shaking. He was going mad with lust, he had to force himself with everything he had not to go up to her and have his way with her right then and there.

_"Wait, am I really thinking about doing that...and with her?". _He had no idea what was wrong with him; then all of a sudden a sea of emotions overtook him and he was about to pass out when he heard a splash. He opened his eyes and his heart nearly stopped, on the water was Hinata dancing , she was wearing her lavender bikini. She twirled around in the waterand itwas surrounding her. When she moved her hips the water would disperse ,she moved around and continued to dance in her own little world.

Neji's _'conduction'_ finally subsided and he was watching her dance, in away it calmed him down. He watched her dance for a while, until she stop and got redressed. She didn't have a drop of water on her, which made him wonder why she'd even taken off her clothes in the frist place, not that he was complaining or anything. He actually love seeing her perfectly curved body, to him and probably toany other guy she had a flawless body nothing was out of place. His thoughts were then brought back to her when he heard her speak again.

"Whew, I really should be heading back to the manor before everyone worries about me." She said as she got all her things and race towards the manor. Neji then quickly undid the camouflage Justu and did the transportation Justu, he then reappear by the tree next to her room. He was out of breath, but kept his cool when he heard Hinata run by. He strighten himself out and leaned against the tree, she ran up to the compoundbut stopped when she noticed him. He had his head down like he was in deep medation. She slowly walked by him hoping he won't notice her. She was almost home free when he spoke up. trying his best to block the mental picture he was gettingof her in her bikini; he spoke causally to her.

"Where are you heading for Hinata-sama?" He said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrowas she simply smiled at him and reply

"I'm heading to Sakura's place. You want to come with me?" She said in her sweet voice.

He smirked and walked up to herand then looked down into her spraking pale-blue eyes. '_Wow her eyes are amazing.' _he thought to himself and then replied "Of course I'm coming, I'm your bodyguard, I'm required to go with you."

"I know that" she said still smiling and with a small giggle"I'm asking you if you want to go?".

He blinked at her and then slowly smiled at her which had taken her by surprise, because he never smiled at her before. She slightly blushed at him and his smile deepenas he spoke softly to her.

"Yes, I do want to go with you." he said softly. She smiled and started to walked out the gates of her compound. Neji walked right beside her the whole time.

* * *

He kept one eye on her and the other on where they were going. He felt awkward being so close to her, especially when he had all those perverted thoughts of him and her _'together'_ in his mind early, but he kept a cool head about it. Hinata, however was actually happy walking with Neji. 

She felt warm and safe around him and sweetly smiled to herself. it was the same feeling she gets whenever she's with Naruto by somehow it felt different not in a bad way but in a way she never knew existed. They were half way there when Hinata decided to brake the silence. She glance over at Neji

"Neji, may I ask you a question?" She said shyly.

"You just did." He said with a hint of indifference. She let out a disappointed sigh and he glanced at her and waited for her to look up at him. When she did, he gave her a warm smile "I was just kidding. What's your question?"

She smiled at his attempt to be funny. "I was just wondering if your okay with being my bodyguard?" he then gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Heaskedpuzzledwith a raised eyebrow"You don't want me to be your Bodyguard?

"No, that's not it," she said quickly "it's just ,I thought maybe you have better things to do then watch over me?" she said shyly looking away form him. He then placed his arm in front of her to make her stop, then he turned her to face him. She looked up and was met with his serious pale-blue eyes.

"Why would you think that?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"I don't know" She said quietly "I just thought-"

"Well, don't" He interpreted "The reason I'm your bodyguard is because I want to be, there is **NOTHING BETTER THEN PROTECTING YOU. **Don't forget that." He yelled. he then let her go and sighed when he saw the look she gave him She lookedshocked and surprised. It made him feel bad for yelling at her, she lower her head and she was quiet. He placed a hand under her chin and brought her head to met his. She looked deep into his warm and soft eyes.

"I promise to protect you no matter what happens. I'll always be here to protect you. For me, there is nothing better." He smiled when her usual warmth returned to her face.

"Thank you Neji" She saidhappyly.Without thinking she gently wrapped her arm around his and gently lied her head on it. Neji was taken back by it but sweetly smiled at her and they continued their walk to Sakura's house.

* * *

Once they were close enough to the house a terrifying thought came to Neji's mind. He stopped and Hinata lifted her head to his to see what was wrong. He looked down at her with a sense of fear in his eyes 

"Hinata-sama, tell me, are you theonlyone that's going to be at Sakura-san's house?" He asked with a hint of hesitation

"No, Ino and Ten-ten are going to be there too." She saidpuzzledly "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" He said with his head down. He stills remember what happen the last time when he was at Sakura's house. If that's what they talk about when his not there, then what's going to happen to him when they see him. He let out a sigh of disbelief as he and Hinata walked towards the door.

Hinata let go of Neji's arm and knocked on the door. He was disappointed she let go of him but he didn't let it show. they stood there for a minute or two and was soon greeted by Sakura's mother she smiled at the two of them and welcomed them into the house. She smiled and said hello to Hinata and she said hello back, but when she saw Neji. She stopped him dead in his tracks and smile mischievously at him, which made him very worried.

"Well, well now, who's this very handsome young man? Don't tell me, his your boyfriend, right Hinata-chan?" She asked as she light nudged Hinata winking. Hinata simply blushed.

"Good afternoon Haruno-san, my name is Neji and I'm Hinata-sama's bodyguard" he said trying his best to be polite.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me, sweetie, call me Ichigo." She said with a wink

"Hai, Ichigo-san," He said with a hint of embaressment

"Ok, now that is settled, about you being Hinata-chan's bodyguard is this true?" She asked turning to Hinata. She simply nodded.

"Well, that's even better, your such a lucky girl, I wish he could guard my body," She winked at her. Both Hinata and Neji turned red and for Neji turning red was a big thing. He just kept thinking to himself.

_"Oh, no, not you too, I know I'm good-looking but I didn't think I was irresistible, plus your someone's Mom, really what is wrong with these women, why me?" _He hang his head down with the lest two words ringing his head the dark red-haired lady placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her smiling face and green eyes.

"Come now, don't be so down, otherwise you'll disappoint the girls." She said smiling "there upstairs waiting for you." She added and both Hinata and Neji walked up the stairs to a door with a picture of cherryblossom on it and underneath it was Sakura's name. They heard laughter and giggling inside, Hinata then turned to Neji who was daring himself to enter the room. She turned to him and quietly said to him

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to, I'm OK really."

"No...I'm your bodyguard and I promise you that I'll always be at your side and that's what I'm going to do." He said trying to act tough when really he was scared out of his wits. Hinata proceed to knock on the door. They heard the voices in side quite down and foot steps were heard walking towards the door. A minute later the door slowly opened just a bit so that the pink-haired kunoishi could see her best friend.

"I'm glad you could make it." Sakura said smiling

"Me too." Hinata said softly. "I brought an extra person with me, is that OK?" She asked curiously.

"Sure, who is it?" Before the shy Kunoichi could answer, Sakura saw a hand from behind the door slowly pulling it back. It reviled a very indifferent Neji. Sakura blinked twice to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, she had a shocked look written across her face.

"No, you're not dreaming...it's really me." Neji said plainly.

"Uh...yeah...I guess I'm not..." Sakura said absent-mindedly

"Sakura...what's up?" Ten-ten asked as her and Ino walked to where Sakura was standing. When they saw what had shocked Sakura, they too gasped in shock.

All of a sudden all 3 girls squealed "NEJI-KUN!" Thus causing Neji to flinch back in surprise.

Both him and Hinata walked into the room when their squealing had calmed down a bit. Hinata sat on Sakura's bed while Neji leaned against the wall. He stared out the window towards the place where he was sitting at the day before. All 3 girls, except of Hinata, had their eyes focused on Neji. After a while of silence, Neji broke his attention from the tree to the bed where the girls were and glanced at the 3 girls sitting next to Hinata.

_'Why are they staring at me so intensely?' _He wondered to himself with a rised eyebrow

He was about to open his mouth and tell them to stop when Ten-ten interrupted his thoughts. She was standing in front of him...very close in fact...and she was smiling...this caught Neji off guard (no pun intened) not to mention kinda freaked him out once he recalled the girls conversation that they had about himthe day before. He was cornered...he had no place to run...he felt like a small mouse trapped in a conner by a very hungry cat.

"Well...well...well...to what pleasure do we owe to have you in our presence?" She said in a sly voice with a smile and a wink.

He really didn't see the point in telling her, since he already knew that she knew the answer. What the hell, might as well answer the question to get her away from him. "I'm here on Hinata-Sama's account, I'm her bodyguard." He said in his usual tone of voice.

"Really? Are you sure that's the only reason?" Ino said, now standing next to Ten-ten.

"Just what are you implying?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh nothing..." Sakura said slyly while sitting on her bed and smiling mischievously.

"We were just curious as to why you were here that's all." Ino said pouting

"None of your business." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Now, now, lets not be rude" Ten-ten said sweetly.

"He's just like Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said sighing as she was standing next to Ino.

"Don't compare me with that Uchiha kid." Neji said with a hint of annoyance

"Humh! I'm soooooo Sorry!" Sakura huffed as she turned around and walked back towards were Hinata was sitting.

"Whatever." He muttered as he rolling his eyes.

"So Sakura-Chan, what did you have in mind for us to do today?" Hinata asked wanting to change the subject.

"Well, to find out you would need to come with us." Sakura said as her and the other girls took Hinata by the hand and lead her out of the room and out of the house with Neji close behind.

* * *

The four girls walked side by side down the street...Neji continued to follow suit having no clue where these girls were heading. They were walking for a while when they turned a corner and ended up on an empty street. They continued walking when Sakura noticed a certain ravened-hair shinobi leaning against the fence with his head down. He looked like he was in deep mediation. She smiled happily when she saw him. 

"Sasuke-Kun!" She called out to him while waving a hand.

Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted his head in her direction. He gave her a small smile however, his eyes soon narrowed when he saw who was withher. He stood up and walked towards them, his eyes were still fixed on that one person. He stopped in front of Sakura and gave a cold glare at the person standing behind her. Likewise That person also gave Sasuke a cold glare.

Ten-ten notice the sudden tension between the two guys. "Is it me or do I feel a sudden chill in the air?" She said trying to lighten up the mood...of course she crashed and burned concerning the guys paid her no mind.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said coldly

"Uchiha." Neji said coldly

They both stared at each other for about 5 minutes in total silence. The girls just stood there, they were neither surprised or dumbfounded. Both guys always acted this way when they were around each other or when they hear the other's name. It was a real mystery as to why they were like that with each other. The 3 girls (Ino,Ten-ten and Hinata) conversed with each other quietly while the two young Shinobi gave each other a death glare. However, poor Sakura wished she were amongst her friends at this time,but alasshe found her self trapped between the two guys that towered over her. Finally Sasuke decide to break the chilling silence. Sakura Breath a sigh of relief.

"Were are you going with the girls?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow and putting his hands in his pockets. He still wore the same style of chothes and hairthat he hadwhen he was younger.

"I don't know, it was Sakura-San's idea. I'm just here for Hinata-Sama." He said coolly, eyes still locked on the young Uchiha.

"And why's that?" He questioned with a slight smirk forming on his face.

"Cause I'm her bodyguard...idiot!" Neji said with a hint of annoyance.

Sasuke's smirk widen. "Oh yeah? and what part of her body are you guarding?"

All the girls including Neji turned bright red. _'Maybe I should have used a different word other then bodyguard. Plus I never knew that Uchiha could be such a perv.' _Neji thought to himself.

Sakura who was still standing in-between the two, she turned to her current boyfriend. Her face puffed up with embarrassment and anger. She smacked him across the head and shoulders. "Excuse me Hun...you better get those thought outta your head..."

_'Hell Yeah! Cause those thoughts should belong to me baby!'' _Inner Sakura yelled

"Damn woman, what the hell was that for?" Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his head really annoyed

"Stop being such a damn pervert, I'm starting to think you're reading Icha Icha paradise with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"You never know." He smirked "Plus I didn't hear you complaining last night." He said as looked down at the pink-haired Kunoichi who's face was turning every shade of red.

"No wonder, Sakura-chan is always so happy." Hinata said to herself out loud.

_'Hinata-sama' _Neji thought to himself as he glanced over to Hinata. his face was a sight pink as he thought of the events earlier in the day prior to them heading to Sakura's house. he was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain raven-haired shinobi staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"I guess, someone here is being more of a pervert then I am, right, Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked in Neji's direction. Neji snapped out of his daze and gave a cold stare to the young shinobi in front of him. All the girls also looked in Neji's direction.

"What did you say?" he growled angerly

_'Neji...a...pervert?' _Hinata questioned herself as she looked at her bodyguard with a puzzled look on her face.

"You heard me." Sasuke smirked "I wonder, if your perverted eyes were directed to a certain girl that you should be protecting?" he said as he gave a thoughtful pose.

"You..."Neji growled in an undertone _'Damn...this guy'_

He was ready totackle him down and give him the beat down of a lifetime; until he felt something on his arm holding him back. He looked down to see it was Hinata, she was looking up at him with a warm smile on her face, which caught him off guard (once again...no pun intened).

"It's okay Neji, I'm not offend." She smiled sweetly

_'Hinata-sama.' _He thought "you're..not?"

"No, I stopped paying attention to him a long time ago, he's too full of himself, don't you agree Neji?" She said jokingly

He just smiled at her and then looked back at Sasuke and gave him a smirk of his own."Yeah, your right."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just gave his usual look of annoyance. Sakura notice this and decided that, they had their fun but they really should get going.

"Sasuke-kun, if you promise to behave yourself, would you like to join us?" She said softly as she looked into his onyx eyes, he looked back into her emarld eyes and then back to Neji. He gave a smirk

"Sure, Why not, Could be fun." He said as he walked over and stood behind Sakura, while Neji shifted over to stand behind Hinata. To make things worse Hinata and Sakura were standing next to each other, so that meant Neji and Sasuke were unwillingly walking side by side. They simply ignored each other and once in a while they would gave each other an icy stare, as they walked the rest of the way to their designation. When they finial made it, Neji couldn't believe it. Of all the places for him to be at, why in the hell did it have to be...

"Here we are, at the Hot springs." Ino said giggling

Neji and Sasuke both had a look on their face that read 'you've got to be kidding'. Neji felt extremely uncomfortable about being in a hot springs; he tried his best to subside the thought of Hinata in a hot springs and not wearing anything but a towel. He turned slightly pink and gulped hard, Hinata notice the change in her body guard mood so she turned to him.

"Are you okay Neji?" she asked sweetly. Everyone was now turned to see a blush red Neji. He didn't know what to do. Sasuke gave a smirk.

"Sure...he was thinking aboutyou girlsnaked...my...you are a pervert aren't you?" Sasuke said as gave a smirk and a rised eyebrow. every one looked at him in shock and Hinata blushed whereas Neji had fire in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you promise" Sakura said as she folded her arms under her chest.

"I'm only stating the obvious, Sakura, right Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with a smrik and a rised eyebrow

"Would you cut that out!" Neji growled then he turned his gaze to Hinata.

"I'm fine really, Hinata-sama" He said sheepishly with his hand behind his head.

"OK, well, then the girls and I are going to the hot springs," she said not sure what his answer would be. Neji thought about it, does he really want to go in there?; if he does, he'll just be tempted to used his Byakugan to spy on Hinata and after what happened to Naruto yesterday, he really didn't want to be on Sakura's bad side.

"OK, I'll come back later before dark to take you and the rest of the girls home." He said charmingly

"Your so sweet, Neji-kun" Ten-ten said as she gave him a warm smile

"Yeah, he is such a gentleman." Ino said as she also gave him a warm smile

"Thank you," He said happily as he turned his attention to Sasuke. "What about you? Uchiha?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"I could think of other things to do then hang out at a hot springs." He said with his hands behind his head and a look of indifference. "I'll come back also for you girls."

"OK, then we'll see you guys later." Sakura said as all four girls walked in the main entrance of the hot springs. Neji and Sasuke both waved bye to them as they walked in, Neji then turned to walk away when Sasuke stopped him.

"So...did you tell her yet?" He asked. Neji turned to him with a look of compete confusion.

"What did you say?" Heasked facing the young shinobi.

"Did you tell her that you like her yet?" He repeated causally

"What makes you think that I have feelings for Hinata-sama?" Heasked coldy

"Woh...woh...I never said it was Hinata." He said slyly with a raised eyebrow. Neji froze when he relized his mistake. He cursed Himself in his head.

"Look, I don't know how you came with **THAT **idea, but it's none of your bussiness." He said not looking at him

"Well, any idiot could see you have a thing for her." Sasuke said plainly

"What?" Neji growled

"Why don't you just do yourself a favor and quite playing games and just tell her how you feel, Baka" and with that Sasuke was gone.

"That guy." Neji said under his breath. Even though it pained him to admit it, he knew what Sasuke was right. he had to romanice Hinata and get her to marry him. But the thing is he knew nothing about getting a girl to like him, which to him really didn't matter condering that girls go wild for him anyway. He did his transportion justu and reappered at the same spot where they found Sasuke.

"What took you so long?" A deep voice said. Neji turned his head toward the fance and saw Sasuke leadng againest it, tossing a small rock in his hand. Nejicouldn't understandhow this guy works, and quitefrankly he didn't care. He sighed deeply and walked towards him.

"So what I did was always inogre her, until one day at beach every thing clicked, from there I would sometimes buy her a box of candy or a teddy bear, that's about it." Sasuke said as he disappered again, leaving a very shocked and confused as hell Neji.

"That guy" was all he could say.

He thought about it and decided that while Hinata was at the hot springs. He would go to all the guys and asked them how did they get their girls. off the bat he crossed Sasuke off the list, he then thought on who he should see frist. Once he thought of him, he did his transportion Justu and reappered in the trainning grounds.

* * *

"He should be around he somewhere" Neji said as he walked around, not even two mintutes into the srearch he found his target. He was by the giant log practicing his already amazing kicks.He walked up to him. 

"Yo, Lee" He said to the green shinobi. Lee stopped his training and turned to Neji, he was glad to see his former teammate.

"Hello, Neji." He said as he walked up to him "To what pleasure do I owe for this sudden vist?" Neji wasn't really sure how to word it so he tired his best.

"Uh...I came here to ask you a question." He said twiching his eye.

"Sure...what's your question?" He asked as he waited to hear his queston.

"How...how...did you...get Ten-ten...to be your girlfriend?" he said with a twich in his eye and with a hint of uneasyness. Lee just looked at him with a look of puzzlement, Neji was unsure what to do. Did he say something wrong? Then all of a sudden Lee had the biggest grin on his face, which worried Neji even further.

"So you wish to be with Hinata-san, don't you?" Lee said with a sly grin. Neji couldn't believe it was it that obvious that he had feelings for Hinata? or did they all take a wild guess. No matter what the reason was...

"Yes, can you help me?" He said with hopeful eyes.

"Sure" He said "Well, what I did was...you may want to take notes on this." He said informativly. Neji then out of no where pulled out a pen and note pad and was ready to write down everything that Lee would say.

"Now where was I...oh yes, well what I did was be myself." He said happyly.

"That's it?" Neji asked plainly.

"Well, no, it doesn't hurt to also buy things that make her happy and also you have to be romantic in everything you do. you have to pour your heart and soul into everything you do." He said matter-of-factly

"Plus, you also have to be sentriual and hot like steam be sexual also." A deep and familar voice said. Neji looked up form his note pad as he heard the same voice form before. He noticed standing right next to Lee was Sasuke looking at him with a smirk.

_'Damn, it's that guy again.' _He cursed in his mind

"Uchiha" He said with a hint of annoyice

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said with a sly look on his face

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Neji asked with his eyes narrowed towards him.

"That would be my fault, I invited him here to help me practice." Lee said sheepishly.

"Yeah, plus I forgot to mention something to you about women." Sasuke said knowningly

"Yeah...and what would that be?" Neji said as he rolled his eyes

"You need to know 'the magic touch'" He said with a sly look in his eyes

" 'magic touch' "Neji echoed the words unsurly.

"Yep, there are certain points to touch a girl, to make her melt in your arms." He saidinformativly " You might want to take notes on this"

"Does this magic touch nonsence actually work?" Neji asked planily not buying a word of what the young shinobi was saying.

"Yeah, from what Ten-ten tells me she says that Sakura and Sasuke make out like rabbits everytime he does it, so I tried it with Ten-ten and lets just say I've never been happier" Lee said with a grin. Neji could not believe what he was hearing, but dedcided to give it a try.

"Ok" he said coolly "Tell me all about this magic touch."

"Ok" Sasuke saidinformativly as out if nowhere appered a board with a diagarm of a girl with a lines ponited to different parts of her body and some words writtendown." To understand it you frist must learn about the pleasure points."

_'This guy' _he thought to himself _'He's unbelieveable' _he wrote down what he said so far, but had to ask. "Pleasure points?" He questioned

"Yes, there are9 points" He said as he ponited each of them out on the board" the neck, ears, lower back, lips, arms, chest, shoulders,butt, and inner thighs." Heturned his head to Nejiand noticed that not only Neji writing everything he said, but so was Lee, they were both standing in fornt of himvigouisly writing down everything he said.

"Lee, what are you doing ? You already know about this." Neji said as he also noticed Lee writing down everything in his note pad.

"Yeah, but I never knew there was 9, this is some good stuff." he said with a grin on his face. Sasuke just gave him a "what's you problem?" look and continued.

"Anyway, it is important to touch her genitly and correctly." He said causally

"What do you mean?" Neji asked puzzled

"You need to set the right mood and astmostshpere, you need to be remantic and make feel like a **REAL** woman." He said stright froward

"A real woman?" Neji repeated to himslef in awe

"When using the pleasure points you need to go insanly slow, start with her ears and then slowly work your way down. and the whole time she has to be so close to your body that you could feel her heart beat reside with yours." He said informitively.

"Why go slow?" Neji asked curiously

"it's a natural known fact that girls respond very well to touch and by going slow with her, your building up her lust, which in turn she'll used it to get you to contuine, but remember this, you need to kiss her softly ,by kissing these special pleasure points, the shoulders, behind the ears, and her neck. By kissing her at these points, what you're actually doing is helping her to build up her sexual enegry.Which in turn she'll help you build up your sexual enegry by kissing your neck." Sasuke said

"Do I want her to kiss my neck?" Neji asked rising an eyebrow. Sasuke just gave him a look, like he was the most clueless guy he had ever met.

"Yes, you want her to do that." He said planly '_Idiot'."_that's pretty much it, if you do everything I said then Hinata will be puddy in your hands."

After writing everything, the young Shinobi said Neji looked at him and place his note pad back in his napsack. "Well, is there anything else that you want to tell me." Neji said planinly

"Yeah, don't forget flowers girls like that, anyway you should get going, your girlfriend is problably waiting for you to hop in the hot springs with her , so you could do all the naughty things that you want to do to her." He teased and walked back to where Lee was waiting for him to train.

Neji growled and said the only thing he could think of "Damn...that guy"

* * *

_TBC.._

* * *

ok I had just finshed re-reading this chapter and I hope you like the little changes I made. please click on your best friend-the cute little purple button on your left hand side...it's calling you, I think you should answer it. 


	3. Hot spring confessions unexpected guest

Konnichiwa, Mina, here I am again...I redid this chapter too...enjoy and please don't forget my friend. the Submit review botton...it's waving hi to you...wave back!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT...great why do you have to remind me...damn it!

* * *

(From last chapter:) 

"It's a natural known fact that girls respond very well to touch and by going slow with her, your building up her lust, which in turn she'll used it to get you to continue, but remember this, you need to kiss her softly, by kissing these special pleasure points, the shoulders, behind the ears, and her neck. By kissing her at these points, what your doing is helping her to build up her sexual energy and in turn she'll help you build up your sexual energy by kissing your neck." Sasuke said

"Do I want her to kiss my neck?" Neji asked rising an eyebrow. Sasuke just gave him a look, like he was the most clueless guy he had ever met.

"Yes, you want her to do that." He said plainly 'Idiot'."that's pretty much it, if you do everything I said then Hinata will be puddy in your hands."

After writing everything, the young Shinobi said Neji looked at him and place his note pad back in his napsack. "Well, is there anything else that you want to tell me." Neji said plainly

"Yeah, don't forget flowers girls like that, anyway you should get going, your girlfriend is probably waiting for you to hop in the hot springs with her, so you could do all the naughty things that you want to do to her." He teased and walked back to where Lee was waiting for him to train.

Neji growled and said the only thing he could think of "Damn...that guy"

* * *

_Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress_

_Chapter3:Hot Springs Confessions/ An Unexpected Guest_

* * *

He then thought of who was next on his list. He had already finish with Lee and Sasuke (again) so next on his list was Shikamaru. 

"I wonder what kind of advice this guy would give me?" Neji thought to himself as he prepared the hand seals to transport to Shikamaru's house. A second later he was at the front door, by that time it was mid-afternoon and he had to get back to the hot springs to pick up Hinata. he walked up to the door and knocked he was then greeted by Shikamaru's dad. He had the same lazy look on his face like Shikamaru.

"Hello Neji, What can I do for you?" he asked causally

"Good afternoon, is Shikamaru home?" Neji asked politely

"Yeah hold on a sec." He said as he turned his head and called out to Shikamaru. "Geez this is toublesome." he said under his breath

"Yeah," He heard Him say frombehind the door.

"You've got a vistor." His dad said as he left, leaving Shikamaru to talk to Neji. He looked at him with his normal lazy look.

"What can I do for you Neji?" He asked plainly

Neji sighed deeply and said "Can I come in? I need to ask you a question. I hope you do mind."

Shikamaru just gave him a puzzled look but agreed to let him in. They both walked to the living room to sit down. Shikamaru sat in a chair across from the sofa that Neji was sitting in. There was a couple of minutes of silence before Shikamaru spoke.

"All right, whatever you have to say, say it." He said a bit annoyed "geez this is troublesome."

"Do you have to always say that?" Neji asked him

"Yes, cuz this is troublesome." He said annoyied

"Fine, I came here to ask you, how you got Ino to be your girlfriend?" He said plainly. Shikamaru just gave him a look, like he was at a lost for words.

"Why do you want to know something as troublesome as that?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've already asked Lee and Uchiha about their girlfriends, so now I'm asking you." Neji said plainly

"Why?" Shikamaru asked puzzled. Neji eye began to twitch again and he blushed slightly which confused Shikamaru and made him Sweatdroped.

"Well, I'm starting to have feelings for Hinata-sama and I wanted to know what I can do to make her feel the same way towards me as I do towards her." He said plainly

"That is troublesome." Shikamaru said calmly "Well, to be honest with you, I don't remember." Neji gave a look of shock and a sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

"Are you serious?" Heasked in disbelief.

"Yeah, to be honest, the whole Idea of buying her flowers was out of the question since she owned a flower store. I couldn't buy her any teddy bears because she had allergies to the cotton. and the whole Idea of buying girlie things for her was out of the question, cuz it didn't sound like something a man should be doing. the whole thing really was toublesome." He said plainly

_'Then what in the hell does she see in you?'_ Neji thought to himself with a sweatdrop." So how did you get Ino to go out with you?" Neji asked rather puzzled

"I asked." he said plainly

"Huh?" Neji asked confused.

"It turns out since Sakura and Sasuke was dating, I was the next person on her list. I really didn't care for that fact. I've learned with the time I spent with her. She's really not the kind of woman you would want to cross. Otherwise it would be..."

"Let me guess, troublesome." Neji said knowingly. Shikamaru just nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" He said as he stood up.

"Nope, that's it." Neji said following in suit." Well thanks for the help." He said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru said as he walked him to the door.

"See you later" Neji said as he left.

"Bye." Shikamaru said as he closed the door behind him. Neji walked down the street and stop to see what time it was. He looked at his watch and saw it read 4:15. He had to go back to the hot springs to pick up Hinata. He decided to walked there so he could build up his chakra.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Twenty minutes ago at the hot springs_

The girls were in the bath. Ino and Sakura talked among themselves while Tenten was taking sips of her sake. Sakura turned to Hinata who was sitting quietly by herself, she looked to be in deep thought. so she went to talk to her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what's up? What are you thinking about?" She asked as she looked at her. Ino and Tenten stopped talking to themselves and looked at her with concern.

"Oh, no one," she said quietly.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten then looked at each other and then at Hinata with big smirks on their faces.

"Hinata-chan, I didn't say who." Sakura said slyly

"Huh? You didn't?" Hinata asked surprised and a little flushed.

"Noooooo." Sakura said slyly

"Well, then, forget I ever said anything" She said quickly with a bright blush on her face.

"No way." Ino said slyly

"Yeah, now we interested, so now you have to spill it to us." Tenten said slyly

All three of them moved in closer to Hinata and actually managed to back her in a corner. she was trapped and no choice but to tell them.

"I...I was thinking about Neji." She confessed slightly blushing.

"WHAT?" all three of them said in unison.

"You were thinking about Neji-kun?" Ino said a bit Surprised

"Yes, I've been thinking of him since I got here." She said calmly

"Ah, I see" Tenten said slyly "So you only think about him when your naked and in the hot springs, eh?"

Hinata's face then grew to every shade of red. "N-no, t-that's not it at all." she protested

"Oh...then what's with the sudden interest in him anyway?" Sakura asked coyly.

"I don't know," She started "It's just he seems different now. He smiled at me this morning for the first time and it wasn't a fake smile that I've grown use to, but it was a real genuine one. When he looked at me with those eyes, it was like he was trying to tell me something, like he was trying to tell me he has feelings for me or something like that. It took me by surprise but I just smiled back at him. and on the way to Sakura-chan's house I asked him, if there was something better he could do other then protect me? He then stopped me and gave me his usual serious look, I think he learned that form my father. But anyway, he said that I shouldn't think that way and that therewasn't anything in the whole world that was better then being with me or was it protecting? At that moment, I don't know what came over me but I took his arm in mine and I led my head on it and hug it. When I did, I felt warm and safe. He didn't seem to bother to release his arm form me, it was like he wanted me to do it. Aw...it felt so warm and I felt truly happy." She stopped and noticed that all the girls were right next to each other looking straight at her, they were each giving her intense looks. She was a little puzzled herself

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously

"Tell us something Hinata-chan." Sakura started "Do you like Neji-kun?"

"Huh?" She asked with her head slightly titled

"By what you told us, it would seem that you like him or are you starting to have feelings for him." Ino stated knowningly

"Yeah, so spill it, which is it? Do you like him? or are you starting to have feelings for him?" Tenten added impataently

"Well, I" Hinata started, she might as well just come out and say it. " I think, I like him." She said quietly with a hint of blush.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked "Are you over him?"

Hinata thought about it for about thirty seconds, then softly shook her head and gave a soft smile.

"I know it's been seven years already but I still love him and I still have hope that he'll come around eventually. When you boil down to it, I have feelings for Neji but I still love Naruto-kun. I don't know what to do" She said as she let out a deep sigh.

The girls could not believe their ears, they had a look of disbelief. Sakura felt bad for Hinata, she knew Naruto better then the other girls, even more then Hinata and she knew that if Naruto didn't know that Hinata loved him by now, then there was no way he never will.

"Hinata-chan, maybe you should give up on Naruto and give Neji-kun a chance, from what your telling us, it would seem that he really likes and cares about you." Sakura said calmly as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder

"Maybe I should, I don't want to give up on Naruto-kun but it's been seven years already and nothing happened it seems he just thinks I'm weird; Neji has opened up to me more in the past day and half then Naruto-kun did in the whole seven years that I've known him. Perhaps I should give Neji a chance and I think I will." She said thurmpthly "It's Naruto-kun's lost if he doesn't want to be with me, right?" She said with her fist in the air.

"Right!" All three girls said in unison following in suit

* * *

. 

Neji was walking though the park, he looked at his watch and it read 4:30, he then looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was still shining beautifully. He had some time before he had to pick up Hinata and the others, he then decided to go and get something to eat due to the fact that he didn't eat anything during the day. He then walked out of the park to a near by cafe and ordered some food and tea. As he ate and drink his tea, he thought once again on who else he could see, he ran down the list mentally in his mind on who he had already seen. He seen everyone, but the one person he needs to see, he looked at his watch again and it read 4:45.

"I still have time." He said as he paid the bill and walked out of the cafe and headed to the person's apartment, which was only a couple of blocks away. Onlya couples ofminuets passed when he made it to the person's door. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. It didn't take long for him to come to the door. He opened the door and looked at Neji with a surprised look on his face.

"Yo, Neji what's up? What brings you to my apartment?" The young shinobiasked curiously.

"Listen, dropout, I came here to confrom something ok." Neji said annoyed

"Confrom something? What are you talking about? He asked confused

"Don't play coy with me. I came here to find out what inhell doesHinata-sama see in you." He said annoyed

"What? Hinata?" He asked confused as hell.

"Yes, What is it about you that she loves so much?" He asked starting to lose his patience.

"Love? Hinata loves me?" He said curiously as he pointed to himself

_'On no'_, He soon noticed that Naruto wasn't lying. He really didn't know. _'Oh, Damn, I said too much, quick change the subject and run away.' _He panicky thought in his mind.

"Uh...of course not, Hinata-sama doesn't like or love you, She doesn't even know you exist, really, I was just joking with you." Neji said nerviously hoping he would believe him.

"Really? She doesn't?" Naruto questioned with his slightly titled

"Of course, she does." A deep and familiar voice said form behind Naruto. Neji had a shock and a very annoyed look on his face, the one person he didn't want it to be walked up to the door and stood next to Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"Hyuuga" the voice said with his onyx gazing at Neji.

"Uchiha, I'm not even going to ask why your at Uzumaki's house, but shut up and stay out of this." He said sternly as he turned his gaze to Naruto

"Really? Why? I think Naruto deserves to hear how Hinata really feels about him." He said innocently. "Don't you agree?"

"SHUT UP! NARUTO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!." Neji urged, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Hinata likes me? For real?" Naruto said with a small smile forming on his face. Neji knew that look all to well, he had that same look on his face whenever he'swith Hinata.

"Sure, you would not believe for how long." Sasuke said knowning

"Really? How long?" Naruto asked excitedly

"SHUT UP! UCHIHA! SHUT UP! DAMN IT! DON'T LISTIN!" Neji yelled as he tried to shut Sasuke up, but failed

"Oh yeah did you know she liked you for almost eight years now." Sasuke said ignoring Neji in entirely

"UCHIHA! NOOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU UCHIHA!" Neji yelled. this was like a bad dream that refused to end and Neji had found himself in the middle of it.

"Really" Naruto said with a knowing look on his face.

"No." Neji said tiredly

"I never knew that." He said with a smirk forming on his face

"No" Neji said a little a bit higher then before

"I mean I've always notice that she was pretty hot." Naruto said with a smiling face.

"No." Neji said as he was about to scream.

"Yeah, She is a really hottie." Sasuke agree as he was loving the look he was seeing on Neji's face. he looked like he was about two seconds away from killing him and tying Naruto up some where. he had to hold in his laughter.

"UCHIHA! STOP! DAMN IT!" Neji screamed in anger.

"Maybe I should go and say hi to her and maybe we could go out on a date or something." Naruto said happily.

"NOOOO! DAMN IT!" He screamed out in agony

"Yeah, that's a great idea Naruto." Sasuke said coyly as he turned his gaze to Neji and gave him a smirk"It's just too bad you don't know where she is."

"Yeah, hey Sasuke would you know where Hinata is?" Narutoasked simply ignoring Neji's pleas.

"No" Neji said hopelessly

Sasuke then looked at Neji with a sly look and then to Naruto. He then smiled mischievously. "Well, as a matter of fact..." He trailed off.

"Uchiha..don't...don't tell him...Uchiha.." Neji said in disbelief

"I do" Sasuke said proudly

"NO!" Neji said in agony

"Really where?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"No" Neji Said

Sasuke then looked at his watch and then at the sky and noticed the sun was starting to set. He then turned to Neji and gave him a big smirk.

"Well, she's at the hot springs with the other girls. Neji and I should be meeting them really soon. So we really should be going" He said as he walked over to very enraged Neji. He send daggers in Sasuke's direction, but Sasuke simply ingorned him.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you think I could come with you guys?" Narutoasked hopefully

"What are you kidding? like hell-" Neji was stopped by Sasuke's hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, sure, we'll wait for you." Sasuke said happily

"Great, I'll be right back." He said as he ran back in the apartment. Once he was gone, Sasuke let go of Neji's mouth now it was just him and a very enraged Neji. His eyes were flaming as he stared at Sasuke who only turned to give him a very innocent look.

"Run." Neji said slowly growling

"Huh?" Sasukeasked with a puzzled look

"I said...RUN!"Neji said as he laugedtowards Sasuke but just miss him. which angered him even more. "COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He said as he was chasing Sasuke around Naurto's apartment.

"Clam down, Hyuuga, you might have a heart attack." Sasuke said playfully

"SHUT UP!" Neji said as he managed to tackle Sasuke down in front of Naruto's door.

"Now, now just clam down." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, don't tell me to clam down, just what the hell where you thinking?" Neji said as he had Sasuke pinned underneath him.

"What? you never heard of a healthy companition before?" Sasuke said innocently

"What was all that talk about me being with Hinata-sama and the magic touch." Neji said angryly

"Well, well, now what's the point in being with her if you never had to fight for her. Now that Naruto knows his going to try and win Hinata's attendtion." Sasuke said calmly

"Don't you think I know that already." Neji said still angery

"Don't worry it's like Naruto really has a chance." Sasuke said innocently "Right?"

"IDIOT! SHE STILL LOVES HIM!"Neji yelled as his grip on the young Uchiha tighten

"Really? Well, then I say you've got your hands full." Sasuke said plainly

"Why you damn jerk" Neji said as he kept a firm hold of Sasuke's arms and his legs pinned against his.

"Already" Naruto said as he walked out of the door, he was wearing orange cargo pants and a black slim fitT-shirt that showed off his muscles with an orange vast. He then looked towards Neji and Sasuke and was taken back by what he saw. He saw the position both Shinobi's was in and twitched his eye. "am I interrupting something?" Heasked taken back.

Neji and Sasuke just gave him Twitching eyes of their own and then looked back at each other.

"No your not, Hyuuga was just about to let go of me. Right Neji?"Sasuke said slyly. Neji gave him a really angry look and then unwillingly let go of him. Sasuke then got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, then, now that you ready let's go." Sasuke said as all three of them headed to the hot springs.

" Damn it...damn it...damn it" Was all that Neji could thought of as he tired his best not to kill the two Shinobis next to him.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

I hope guys like this new chapter...Ja Ne 


	4. Payback and the kiss

I know I've been late with the updates I really sorry for that but now I have chapter 4 for you to enjoy. Please let me know what you think. And also there's alot going on and don't forget to keep score between Neji and Naruto. (hint, Hint) :)

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...however, Neji is a different story...hehehehe

* * *

_Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress_

_Chapter 4: Payback/ The kiss_

* * *

"I don't believe this is happening to me." Neji said under his breath as Sasuke and Naruto walked a head of him. He was at his weak end, the girl he was starting to fall for; crush was right in front of him heading to the same place as he was. He thought to himself repeatedly, thinking and wondering what it was that he did wrong to make him deserve this kind of punishment. 

"Hey Sasuke, how did you know that hinata likes me?" Naruto asked curiously

"Sakura told me. She heard it from Hinata and then told me." Sasuke said plainly

"Oh, wow, I can't wait to see her." Naruto said excitedly "She is going to be so surprised to see me."

"Yeah, She sure will." Sasuke said agreeing.

Neji was at the end of his rope, he could feel his blood rising as he looked with murderous eyes at the two shinobi in front of him. He wanted nothing more then to kill Sasuke and kidnapped Naruto. He wanted to get rid of them before they reached the hot springs.

_'Kill him'_ Neji said in his mind_ 'kill him, kill him slow... and painfully and hid the body. And kidnap that baka with him. They both need to go. What the hell, kill them both, you could do it, their both jounins, your part of the ANBU squad. You could take them down like that._' His mind was made up he was going to kill them both...all he needed was some rope and he would be in bussiness.

_'Forget the rope just take them down.'_ His mind ordered. Neji didn't even think twice. He prepared himself for the attack, just as he was ready, he heard a ringing comingfrom his pocket. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and the ring became louder. So much so that Sasuke and Naruto stopped in they tracks, as if to hear who was on the phone. Neji then flipped the phone open and place the receiver to his ear. Completely pissed that his plans were ruin he was ready to let all his anger out on the poor person on the other line.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Neji demanded on the phone.

"Neji, is that you?" a sweet and angelic voice asked on the other line.

Neji's face then soften dramatically and he then spoke softly but also with a little shock.

"Hinata-sama" Neji said a little taken back.

Sasuke had ready hear the person name and it seem that Naruto didn't. Whatever the case maybe, they heard him on the phone and back themselves up (anime-style) so they could hear what was going on. Neji saw them backing up and he knew if they heard his conversation then they would just use it to their own twisted advantage. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time.

He took off running.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at him as he ran away form them, and then they looked at each other and started to run after him.

"Neji, are you still there?" Hinata asked couriosly on the other line.

"Yes... Hinata-sama... I'm still here... What's up?" Neji asked winded. As he made a mad dash to the hot springs.

"Are you ok? You sound winded." Hinata asked couriosly

"Sure, never better, I'm on my way to you right now." He said as ran though the town trying to lose Sasuke and Naruto who were following not to far behind.

"Neji, what are you doing? Why are you running away form us?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke kept in hot pursuit of the rouge Ninja.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS, NOW GO AWAY!" Neji yelled back to Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked a bit annoyed

"No, not you Hinata-sama. I'm on my way to you right now, I should be there shortly." He said smoothly

"That's the reason why I'm calling. I'm not at the hot springs anymore." She said softly

"YOUR WHAT!" Neji yelled though the phone.

"What! What happened! What happened?" Naruto asked as he kept a steady pace behind while Sasuke went ahead of him (yes so the order is 1st is Neji, 2nd is Sasuke, and trailing in 3rd is Naruto) as they both continued their chase of Neji.

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled back to Naruto again.

"Neji, what did you just say?" Hinata asked annoyed and a bit ticked off.

"No, not you, Hinata-sama." Neji said a bit winded

"Are you ok? I mean did I call at a bad time?" Hianta asked curiously

"Yes, I'm fine, but what do you mean you're not at the hot springs." Neji asked sternly as he mange to dodge traffic as he ran though the streets.

"Well, the girls and I got tried at the hot springs and wanted to see a movie." She said softly

"WHAT!" Neji yelled again. And once again, Naruto and Sasuke's head jolted at the response.

"Damn, I wonder who his speaking too?" Naruto said to Sasuke but more to himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke asked annoyed that he would even ask such a stupid question. "His talking to Hinata, that's why he started to run away form us."

Naruto was completely dumbfounded as to why Neji would not want to tell him that Hinata was on the phone and why he would run away form them. But he didn't let that bother him; he was actually excited to hear that Hinata was on the phone.

"HEY, NEJI, TELL HINATA I SAID HI!" Naruto shouted loudly to Neji.

Neji heard this and was extremely pissed off with Sasuke. So much, so that he forgot that Hinata was still on the phone.

"DAMN IT! UCHIHA! YOU TOLD UZUMAKI THAT I WAS ON THE PHONE WITH HINATA-SAMA!" He yelled angerly

"Naruto-kun is with you?" Hinata asked surprised

_'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!"_ Neji cursed in his head.

He had to think fast. Lie, change the subject, anything

"No, of course not. That was just Uchiha, playing a joke" He said sheepishly

"Really? I just thought it was him." She said disapointedly

Neji felt bad that she was disappointed, but...he didn't at all feel bad on why she was disappointed. He was almost at the hot springs and he knew that she wasn't there; however, as long as Naruto and Sasuke didn't know where Hinata was then they couldn't bother them. So he ran as fast as he could though the streets dodging traffic and everything. He still had the phone in his hand; he then began to speck softly into it.

"Hinata-sama, which movie theater are you at right now?" he asked smoothly.

" I'm at the one that's about 30 blocks away form the hot springs." Hinata said calmly

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked softly

"No, we didn't see the movie yet. I called to see if you and Sasuke wanted to join us." She asked curiously

"Of course, I'll be there." Neji said excitedly 'yes, my chance to be with Hinata-sama has come.'

"That's great." Hinata said happily "How about Sasuke? Is he coming too?"

'Damn! There's no way, his coming.' Neji thought to himself

"Um...no, his going to be a little tied up." Neji said under his breath slyly

"Really, ok then, I guess I'll see you at the movies in a bit." Hinata said calmly

"Yes, I should be there in about five or ten minutes." Neji said as he was only three blocks away form the hot springs and he was still dodging traffic.

"Ok, I'll see you then, bye Neji." Hinata said sweetly

"See you soon Hinata." Neji said smoothly, not realizing that he forgot to add the honorable prefix. They hung up.

As soon as he hung up the phone. He decided to think of something to do to keep Sasuke and Naruto form finding them. He quickly turned around to see if they were still there. When he noticed that they were far away, form him. He began to think of a plan to stop them. He had one idea in mind, but he would need some really strong rope. He then turned a corner and soon found himself in the same place he met Sasuke earlier in the day.

But this time it was night and it looked like a dark ally. This was the perfect place to fulfill his plans only problem, he still needed rope. He then let out a deep sigh and cast his head to sky as if he was waiting for an answer. He turned once he heard a noise form behind him. His eyes widen at what he saw. There was a beam of light shining form the sky with an angelic song along with it. As he looked to were it was coming, form he eyes only widen more. There in near him was a kicked over trashcan with binge cords, rope, and duct type inside it. This was actually more then what he needed, but great all the same. He turned behind him and noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were quickly closing the gap between them. It was now or never, Neji quickly grabbed the items form the trash can and did his camouflage justu among the darkness so they wouldn't see him. He hid in the darkness and waited for his 'victims'. The two shinobis stopped in the middle of the ally and looked around for any signs of Neji.

"Where did he go?" Naruto said as he searched the area. "I know I saw him here a second ago.

"I don't know, I saw him too." Sasuke said as he carefully looked around for Neji.

Neji was hidden in the darkness and had already activated his Byakugan so he could see the young shinobis. Before the two knew what hit them it was all over. Neji had mange to not only tackle them down but also tie, gag, type and bind them back-to-back in a flash. Both of them where in the middle of the ally struggling to free themselves. There was a streetlight at the end of the ally with a dark figure underneath it. Sasuke and Naruto shifted themselves to see the figure leaning against it twirling around something in their hands. Their eyes widen when they noticed it was Neji with some leftover rope in his hands and an evil smirk on his face. He turned his back to them and dropped the rope onto the floor and his transportation justsu. Leaving one confessed shinobi and one pissed off shinobi in the darkness.

* * *

(Flashback) 

Hinata had just hung up with Neji. Her face was bright red; the girls were standing outside in front of the movie theater waiting for Neji to show up.

Sakura noticed the look on Hinata's face and walked over to see if she was okay.

"What's the matter Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked with concern

Hinata slowly looked up to her with her face bright red and somewhat in shock. This caught Sakura off guard.

"He...he... he called me... Hinata." She said with a bright blush on her face.

The other girls had heard what was going on and came to see what was up.

"But it's that your name?" Ino asked puzzled. Tenten just gave her a look like she was clueless and then asked sweetly.

"Who called you Hinata?" She asked sweetly

"Neji." She said softly

"NEJI-KUN!" they said in unison

"Yes, I wonder why he would call by my first name alone, and all of a sudden to?" She asked more to herself then aloud.

The girls just looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces and they looked at each other, gave each other a warm smile, and then turned their attention back to Hinata.

Sakura then placed her hand on her shoulder and waited for her to look up to her, when she did. Sakura just smiled to her as well as the other girls. Hinata was a little puzzled as to why they were giving her looks like that for. But she didn't say anything.

"Have you ever thought that it was because he likes you?" Sakura asked sweetly

"Well, no, his my bodyguard, we can't have that kind of relationship." She said with her face slightly blushed

"He maybe your bodyguard, but his first and foremost a man." Tenten stated.

"Yes, that's true and all-" Hinata said but was interrupted

"Besides, didn't you told us earlier in the hot springs that he had feelings for you?" Ino asked knowingly

"Yes I did but-," She said as she was interrupted again

"And didn't you also say that you had feelings for him and that you was going to give him a chance."Sakura added slyly

What could she do? She was amazed at her friends' excellent memories. They were right, she did say all those things earlier in the hot springs about how she felt about Neji and that she was going to give him a chance.

"Yes, you guys are right." Hinata said with a sweet smile

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Hinata and the other girls were inside the movie theater waiting by the doors to the theater of the movie they were going to see. 

"Hey, Sorry I'm late ladies." A deep and sweet voice said from behind them. They turned around and was met with a very happy Neji. He smiled at them sweetly.

"So what movie are we seeing?" He asked as he walked over and stood by Hinata.

"NEJI-KUN!" the three girls squealed

"How are you doing Neji-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly

"I'm fine, never better." He said with a hidden smirk

"Um..." Hinata said shyly

Neji then turned to Hinata and gave her a warm smile.

"How have you been, Hinata-sama, did you enjoy yourself at the hot springs?" Neji asked sweetly

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking...Neji-kun." She said sweetly with a hint of a blush on her face.

Neji's eyes widen with shock. Was he dreaming? Did he just hear her call him Neji-kun?

"Hinata-sama." He said in shock

"Please...you don't have to call me Hinata-sama anymore, Neji-kun, Hinata is fine or if you want, you can call me Hinata-chan." She said with her face light pink and looking up at him with a shy look on her face.

Neji felt like singing (if he knew how) he felt like he was in a dream that he wish would never end. It was like icing on the cake. Finally after all the hell his been though, his finally going to get the girl. YES, all is right in the world. He looked deep into her lovingly and felt the urge to tell her everything.

"Hinata-chan (he blushed when he said that) I want you to know something." He said with his back facing the entrance and his front facing Hinata.

"What is it Neji-kun?" She asked sweetly also blushing

'Neji-kun, I always wanted you to call me that, Hinata-chan.' He thought to himself.

"I wanted you to know that-" He was cut off by a very deep and familiar voice from behind him.

'OH Damn not now' Neji said in his mind

"Hey, Sorry we're late." The voice said causally

"Yeah, I hope we didn't miss anything." Another hyperactive voice said

Neji's blood was starting to boil again, when he looked though the corner of his eye and noticed Sasuke and Naruto standing by the entrance of the movie theater waving at everyone.

"N-n-n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shocked as she completely ignore Neji and ran over to Naruto and Sakura did the same as she went over to Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata, How are you doing?" Naruto asked coolly as he looked in to her pale blue eyes.

"I-I-I-I'm fine, what are you doing here?" She asked with her face blushing.

"Yeah, we were told that you guys were tied up somewhere, with important bussiness." Sakura said as she stood by Sasuke.

"We were tied up alright." Naruto said as he shot Neji a knowing look

"Yeah, but we mange to free ourselves and met with you guys here." Sasuke added as he wrapped an arm around Sakura.

"Yeah, it was to easy." Naruto said with his head behind and Nerviously laughed. "No big deal"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" He asked casually as he looked down at her.

"You still didn't answer my question." She said looking up at him.

"Question? What question?" He asked completely confused.

"My question was, why are you here? I mean, how did you know I would be here?" She asked

Naruto just tilted his head for a second and simply smiled. "Isn't obvious, I'm here to see you." He said with a smirk.

Hinata's eyes just grew wide and if she could, she would've blushed more. Neji saw what was going on and he pretty much had enough. He walked over to where they were and stood next to Hinata. Ino and Tenten also followed in suit.

Neji then shot an evil glare at both Naruto and Sasuke; likewise, both Naruto and Sasuke send him glares of their own

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, What took you guys so long?" Neji asked pretending that he didn't know what happened.

"Well, we would have been here sooner, but we were tied up at the moment." Sasuke said as he shot a glance over to Neji.

"Not tight enough, if you ask me." Neji said under his breath

"What was that Neji-kun?" Hinata asked curiously

"Oh, it was nothing really." Neji said sheepishly

She gave him an unsure look and then noticed on her watch that the movie was about to start.

"Hey, we should get going the movie is going to start soon." Hinata said as she walked to the open doors of the movie theater.

"By the way, what movie are we seeing?" Neji asked curiously

"You'll see when we get in." Hinata said sweetly

Neji, Naruto and Sasuke just gave looks like their were in for another chick flick. That they really were not interesting in seeing. They soon snapped out of they daze once that the girls were already by the door. They slowly made their way to the doors and followed the girls to the row. (They pretty much sat like this, from the beginning of the row. Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Neji)

Neji was not pleased at all that Naruto was sitting next to Hinata. But he couldn't let Hinata know he wasn't happy, he figure he might as well just kept it to himself and try to enjoy the movie.

Before they know the theater lights dimmed down and became dark and the movie began, well actually it was the commercals. A couples of minutes of watching the comical Neji got bored and decided to place his hand on the armrest.

He casually place his hand on the armrest without looking and felt a warm sensation on the palm of his hand. He turned his head and realized that his hand was on top on hinata's smaller hand. She looked at him; he couldn't help but let out a small blush on his cheek. She smiled at him sweetly, he felt pretty embarrass and he went to left the hand away form hers. He stopped when he felt a warm sensation on top of his hand; he turned and notices that Hinata's other hand was on top of his own. He looked at her with a puzzled look and she just gave him a warm smile and gently pushed his hand back on hers. His eyes soften and he mange to blush just a little deeper and he gently squeezed her hand and smiled. Now it was Hinata's turn to blush.

Hinata let go of his hand with her left hand and placed it back on the armrest. She then gave him another smile as just before she turned her head back to the screen.

Neji smiled and felt his body soften within her touch. He was so happy that Hinata was starting to appect him. He turned his head to the screen, when he did not only did his eyes widen but so did Naruto's and Sasuke's. The beginning of the movie reminded them of a certain book that a certain silver-hair Jounin read.

"I don't believe it, they actually turned it into a movie?" Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Neji and Hinata then turned their attention to Naruto with a puzzled look on their face.

"Naruto-kun, you know about this movie?" Hinata asked curiously

"Well, yeah, Kakashi-sensei read those books all the time." He said as he then gave Hinata a smirk followed by a sided eyebrow.

"I think, I should be asking you that question as well?" He said as he noticed her face was turning a light shade pink.

"Wow, I never knew, you read those kinds of books Hinata." He said with a smirk.

"N-n-no, It's not like that at all really, it was the girls idea really, I just came along." She said nervously

Neji gave an evil glare to Naruto, who simply gave him a smirk, which only pissed off Neji further before they know it there was electricity between them.

Naruto was about to say something until he felt a warm sensation on his arm. Likewise, Neji also felt the warmth on his hand. They both looked down to Hinata who simply just smiled at them. Their gazes soften when they saw her smile.

"Do you think that the two of you could get along throughout the rest of the movie?" She said with a warm smile.

Naruto just looked at Neji with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I can do that." He said, as the smirk never left his face as he start at Neji. Which pissed Neji off; he looked at Naruto with a death stare and turned his head towards the screen.

"Whatever" He mumbled

Neji began to watch the movie but found himself every now and then turning his attention to Hinata and most importantly Naruto. He noticed that Naruto had his arm around Hinata's shoulders. He wanted to swat it away but Hinata held a rather tight grip on his hand. He tried to let it go, but his blood began to boil once he noticed that Naruto's hand was heading south of the border. He mange to gather a small amount of charka to his finger and gave Naruto an electric shock. Naruto then pulled his arm away in pain (hand, arm, it's still attached to the same place, right?).

Hinata gave him a puzzled look while Neji only gave him a smirk of satisfaction.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She asked worried

"Yeah...I'm fine." Naruto said though the pain.

"Are you sure?" she asked again

"Yeah you heard him Hinata, his fine right?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Yeah...never better." Naruto said though clench teeth and gave an enrage look at Neji.

Neji just continued to stare back at him with his smirk of satisfaction; he then turned to the screen and continued to watch the movie. He didn't think he would actually like the movie, even though there were a few scenes that made him blush deeply and turn to Hinata and he blushed even more when he noticed that she was looking at him blushing and then blushed as well.

They stared at each other for what seem like an eternity and then quickly turned back to the movie. After a few minutes of watching the movie, he couldn't take it anymore, the movie was driving him crazy, base on the storyline it was like his life. The main person of the story was a woman who was in love with a man who didn't love her back. And there was another man who loved her, but she didn't feel the same way towards him, so though out the movie he tries to seduce her and make her came to him. Neji was seeing first hand on how to use the magic touch.

His face grew hot with a deep blush and he was finding it hard to breathe, he was watching a scene in the movie where the main person was in the bedroom and the guy she was staring to fell in love with was seducing her with the 'magic touch'. Neji then looked over to Hinata, she was watching the movie so intensely and her face was as red as he was. She looked so beautiful, he didn't know if it was the movie theater, or the movie, or simply that he held Hinata's hand in his own. Whatever the case was he soon found his eyes closed and his body leaning in closer to hers. He was going to do it. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kiss Hinata. He moved very slowly and smoothly as if not to make himself noticeable. He couldn't take it anymore, his mind and heart race with every itch that he made.

However, little did Neji know, but Naruto also was thinking the same thing and he also was itching his way to Hinata. Both Shinobis had their eyes closed and they were moving in slow motion. Hinata was unaware of what was going on and kept watching the movie, that is...when she noticed something shiny on the floor.

"I wander what that is?" she asked herself as she leaned down towards the shimmering object. It was then she noticed what it was.

"Oh wow, a quarter." She said happily. The second she said that she heard a kissing sound coming behind her. She turned around and twitched her eye at what she saw and not only did Hinata saw but so did everyone around them. Right behind her was Neji and Naruto kissing each other. They had their eyes closed and truly believe that they were kissing Hinata.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She asked in total shock at what she was seeing.

Both Shinobis opened their eyes and their eyes widen at what they saw right in front of them. They immedently broke the kiss and tried their best to spit the taste that the kiss left out of their mouths.

Neji was extremely pissed off. He wanted to kiss Hinata, not Naruto. He was so upset that he got up and left to go to the men's bathroom

* * *

. 

There he tried to rinse out the taste in his mouth. Once the taste was finally gone, he took some water and splashed it in his face. He let the water run and hung his head over the sink. He sighed deeply and just looked at himself in the mirror. He really didn't like what he saw, he looked so tired and stress out.

"This whole love thing is going to be the end of me." He said stressed out

"Really? You think so?" A voice asked curiously

Neji looked toward the mirror and saw Sasuke leading against the dryers. Neji had a lot on his mind and having Sasuke come and talk to him wasn't one of them.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." He said tiredly

"Really? Well that's too bad." Sasuke said innocently as he still leaned against the dryers.

"Because, I have something to tell you, that you might find interesting." He said thoughtfully

"What do you have to say, that is so important?" Neji asked without looking at him and his head hung over the sink.

"Well, when you left, Hinata was worried and tried to call you back." He started

"Oh great, now she probably thinks I'm an Idiot." Neji said as he hung his head deeper.

"Well, Not really, she asked Naruto what happened and all he said that he had no idea all he knows was that you kiss him out of the blue. He also said that he never knew you were gay and you were in love with him..." He paused when he saw Neji's eyes flame and his fist was clenched into a tight fist. He quickly turned to Sasuke with bloodlust in his eyes. Sasuke just stared blankly at him and continued.

"Come to think of it" Sasuke said thoughtfully. "I never knew you were gay either, you should have seen the girls faces, they looked so shocked." He said as he started to laugh.

"Damn you, Uchiha, I'm going to kill you." Neji said as he inch his way to Sasuke with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Kill me? What for? I didn't say anything." Sasuke said curiously

"It's all your fault, if you haven't told Uzumaki about Hinata then none of this would have happened." He said as he felt his anger and blood rising.

"Oh well, sucks to be you." Sasuke said with an innocent smile

Neji lauged towards him, but miss when Sasuke did transportion Justu.

"Damn them." Neji growled under his breath "Damn them both"

He sighed deeply; he didn't know what to do. At first, his day was getting better, when Hinata started to accept him and then this had to happen. He leaned his head against the dryer looking down to the floor. He can't stay in there forever; he then stood up and straighten himself out and head towards the door. He sighed again before opening the door; he held his head low as he open the door and walked out.

"Neji-kun, are you feeling better?" A sweet and angelic voice said softly

Neji then picked his head up and was face to face with Hinata and behind her were everyone else by the door of the theater.

"Hinata-chan, thank you, I'm fine, really." He said in a low tone.

"I'm glad to hear that." She said smiling as she took his hand and gently pulled him along side of her and walked back to everyone.

Neji began to blush again and his whole mood soften again within her touch as they walked towards everyone else. His gaze went over everyone, but stopped when it caught sight of Naruto, as they got closer Naruto also gave him a look and a smirk.

"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long Neji?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"None of your bussiness, loser." Neji said coldly. He wanted nothing more then punch that smirk off his face.

"Neji-kun." Hinata said softly

Neji looked down next to him and into her eyes and soon relaxed himself. He then simplify turned and headed towards the door with Hinata next to him, everyone else followed.

* * *

Once outside the movie theater, they all stood and talked about the movie that they seen. Neji looked down at his watch and notice that it was getting late. 

"Hinata-chan, it's getting late, we should be heading home now." He said coolly

Hinata looked at him and then at her watch and her eyes widen.

"Your right, father is going to kill me. We have to go. "She said quickly

They waved goodbye to everyone and then transported themselves a block away form the Huygga compound. The night was warm and the light breeze was sweet. They started to walk side by side to the compound, it was quiet, every now and then Neji would look at Hinata, and likewise she would also look at him. She looked like she wanted to ask him a question but was to embarrass to ask. He knew what was on her mind, he figure he might as well just come out and say it.

He then placed his arm in front of her and she stopped and looked up to him. He then took her and turned her around to face him. For a couple of moments they only stared at each other under the streetlight. Neji looked deep into her eyes, he saw her hair sway in the breeze, and her eyes twinkle like stars. He wanted nothing more then anything to kiss her, he had her all to himself the moment was perfect. He smiled at her softly and she instantly blushed.

"I'm sorry, about what happened earlier, I hope I didn't worry you." He said softly while gazing into her eyes.

She blushed brightly, she had no idea why she was blushing so much and around Neji no less, She shyly looked at him and gently shook her head.

"It's okay Neji-kun, I understand what happened Sakura explained it to me." She said as she started to walk to the compound.

Neji was dumbfounded as he walked with Hinata towards the door and was taken back when she turned and face him with a very warm smile. She then walked close to him, carefully inched her way up, and gently kisses him on the cheek. Neji's eyes widen and he slowly turned to face her with a shock look on his face.

"Thank you, for being my bodyguard, Neji-kun." She said with a smile as she open the door and walked inside.

For a moment, Neji refused to move, he felt like he was in a dream that has finally gone his way. He slowly raised a hand to his kissed cheek. _'It wasn't a dream, she really did kiss me'_. His face suddenly brighten and smile from on his face and refused to go away. He finally came out of his daze long enough to do his transport justu and reappear in his room. He then took his shirt and shoes off and made his way to his bed. He was really tired and happy at the same time; he lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He reopened his eyes when he heard knocking coming form his door. He lazily got up and walked to his door, he was so tired that he winded up leaning against the door. He slowly opened the door and was shocked at who he saw.

There in front of his door was Hinata, wearing her white slick pj's she was wearing a white midway top and very short shorts. She stood in the center of his doorway with her hands in fornt of each other and her head slightly lowered. The moon was shining so bright that it provided a spotlight for her. Neji was in awe and completely memorized at her. She slowly lifted her head and blushed when she notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Umm...Neji-Kun...can I talk to you?" She asked shyly

He snapped out of his daze long enough for him to say "Yes" he stepped aside and allowed her to walk in. he closed the door behind her and watch as she walked over and sat on his bed. He also walked over and sat on his bed next to her. He had no idea what she wanted to talk about, really couldn't care.

"Neji-kun?" She asked softly as she stared into his pale blue eyes.

"Yes, Hinata-chan." He said with the same softness in his voice.

"I think we should talk." She said as she looked in to his eyes

"About what?" He asked curiously

"About..us." She said sweetly

Neji's eye widen when he heard that. 'About us...thank you...that what I wanted to talk to you about.' He said in his mind.

"What about us?" He asked coolly

"Well, when I was at the hot springs today, I did a lot of thinking about you and me." She started "I was also thinking about my crush on Naruto-kun."

_'Please let her say what I think she's going to say'_ he thought to himself in his mind

"I came to this fact." She said "Sakura and the others both believe it's time to give up on Naruto and look at the other man in my life...you." she said with a smile. Neji was on cloud nine right now. "I didn't realized it until now, that you were always there for me no matter what. I feel safe and warm whenever you're near me. And when you smile at me I feel like my heart is going to sing. I'm letting you know that I'm giving up my crush on Naruto, it's his lost if he doesn't want to be with me, I don't care about him anymore, right now all I care about is you. I love you Neji-kun, I always have, and I just haven't realized it until now. Please tell me I'm not to late, that I haven't lost you." She said with hers eyes twinkling with the night-light the peeked out form his window.

Neji was in shock. That's what his been waiting for. Now he doesn't have to hold back anymore. He looked at her with a sweet smile

"You will never lose me. Because I'll always be here for you. I love you to Hinata-chan. I loved you since I first saw you. I just haven't realized it until I became your bodyguard. I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your lips, everything. I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I was scared of what would happen to us. But now I don't care anymore. All I ever wanted was for you to acpect me." He said, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"For me to aspect you?" She echoed his last sentence. He simply nodded. She then smiled and then gave him a shy look.

"Neji-kun?" She asked shyly

"Yes, Hinta-chan." He answered her sweetly

"About the kiss I gave you earlier. I meant it." She said sweetly. Neji's eyes widen, he knew what would be coming next.

"You did?" He asked as he was waiting for her to say it.

"Do you want to try it again?" She asked slyly

_'HELL YEAH, I DO, YES, YES, YES, YES! OH HELL YEAH!'_ His mind scream as he just gave her a sly look of his own and gingerly warped his arms around her waist, passionatly kissed her, and likewise she deepen the kiss. Neji then thought he would be a little daring and processed to put the magic touch in action. Before they knew it, they were under the covers in Neji bed. Neji proceed to continue to kiss her and have his way her as she process to beg for more. He was the happiest guy in the world...that is when he heard this really annoying sound. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder and louder it was driving him crazy. Before he knew, his eyes opened and he found himself in his empty room on his bed, by himself.

"Damn it, it was only a dream." He cursed himself under his breath. He heard the knocking coming for the door. He was so upset that it was a dream, but he tiredly got up and made his way to the door, he was so tried and depressed that he leaned against the door and slowly opened it. When he saw who it was his eyes, widen.

"Umm...Neji-Kun...can I talk to you?" She asked shyly

* * *

TBC...

* * *

So what do think? Did I made Naruto OOC. I hope not. Anyway, I won't be able to update for a while since I have my Medical finials and all. Please don't forget to read my other fanfics in the meanwhile. And don't forget to review. I like the reviews. :) 


	5. Side Story: Sasuke's Reason

Hi everyone, I know it's been a long time, but I've getting emails form readers asking about the whole Sasuke and Neji rivalry and why is Sasuke acting the way he is with Neji. Driving this poor guy up the wall. So I wrote this side story to answer that Question. And also if you pay attention and read between the lines you can find some clues to know what to expect for the next chapter. Anyway please be so kind as so leave me a review, I like reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….but what's to stop me from owning Neji….so yes you will be mine!

* * *

_Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress_

_Side story: Sasuke's Reason__

* * *

_

Sasuke and Sakura were on a date at one of the local cafes'. It was mid-day and Sakura was having some worried feelings as to why her boyfriend was treating Neji the way that he was. She knew him better then anyone else; she also knew that he would never on presuppose put anyone through hell unless there was a reason.

They were at the table set outside; it was a warm and beautiful day. Sasuke sat in front of her sipping his tea with his legs crossed and staring off into the park across the street. The view they had was amazing; they could see the cherry blossom trees and the lake shimming. She also looked at the scenery but her main attention was on Sasuke. She sipped her tea and placed it on the table; she then folded her hands on her lap and cleared her throat, so she could get his attention, he didn't say anything.

So she cleared her throat again but louder, still nothing. She then nearly screamed through her throat and he then turn and look at her through the corner of his eye. He stared at her for a moment and then looked back to the park.

"A little water would clear that right up, we'll stop at the store to get you something for your throat." He said causally

Sakura sweat dropped and let out a deep sigh. Her Sasuke-kun could be so dense sometimes. She might as well just get to the point.

"Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly

"Yes, Sakura" He said still staring off to the park.

"We need to talk...about something important." She said with concern.

That got his attention. He turned his head and stared at her with his trademark calm demander.

"What's on your mind Sakura?" He asked as he sipped his tea and waited patiently for her answer.

"I'm worried" She started

"About us?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with us." She said quickly. Sasuke then let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what are you so worried about?" He asked as he took another sip of his tea.

"I'm worried about Neji-kun and Hinata-Chan." She said with concern.

"Why are you worried about them for?" He asked puzzled and with a raised eyebrow

"Well, its more Neji-kun then Hinata-Chan." She said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Why are you worried about him?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't understand why you two don't get along but-" She was cut off by Sasuke.

"We don't get along for one reason and one reason only." He said with a scowl look on his face

"And that would be?" She asked curiously

"He thinks that having the Byakugan makes him better then me, when I already know that the Sharingan is far more superior then his stupid Byakugan." He boasted

"Really? That's the only reason?" She asked curiously with a raised eyebrow

"That and he keeps rubbing it in that he's on the ANBU squad." He said under his breath

"Oh...so it's an ego thing." She said knowingly

"No, it's not." He protested and then a smirk came on his face.

"Well at least I have something that he doesn't have." He said with a smirk

"What's that?" She asked curiously

"You." He said simply "SO TAKE THAT HUUGYA NEJI! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DONT'" He said as he was basseting in his own glory.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura getting off her seat and walking towards him. When she was stand right in front of him, she punched him on the head. Sasuke grabbed the top of his head and twitched in pain. He then send an evil glare at Sakura who sat down on her seat with a pissed off look on her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're putting that poor man through hell because you don't want him to fall in love and have a girlfriend." She said in anger as she returned back to her seat

"No, I have a reason." He said rubbing his head and staring at her.

"Well...what is it then?" She asked ready to knock him out if he gave her the wrong answer.

"To see how far he's willing to go." He said calmly with his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his hands.

"Huh?" Sakura asked completely confused

"I want to see how far he's willing to go to prove his love for Hinata." He said coolly

"What do you mean?" She asked him curiously.

"There's a lot he's going to have to go through if he wants to be with her. I want to see if his heart is truly yarning to rest along sides hers, or if he will give up the moment it gets too hard." He said coolly

"So you're testing him?" She asked with a hint of understanding

"Yes" He said simply as he took another sip of his tea. "You could say that you love someone, but what's the point in it if you're not willing to prove it."

"So this whole time, you've been testing him to see if he really loves her or not?" She asked hopefully

"Yep" He said as he sipped his tea.

"And that whole thing with Naruto?" She asked

"Oh that...well...that's to test them both." He said knowingly

"Test them both? But How?" She asked as she also took a sip of her tea.

"It's to test to see if Neji is willing to fight Naruto for Hinata's affection and also it's to test to see if Hinata is still in love with Naruto and wants to be with him instead of Neji" Sasuke said knowingly.

"I think I understand now." She said as she finished her tea. "So…based on your testing…how is Neji-kun is doing?"

"He's doing fine, I think he has a chance with Hinata, he just needs…more motivation." He said with a hidden smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said with her hands on her hips "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing" He said innocently "I had a talk with Naruto last night and….lets just say….things are going to get more interesting."

"You're so bad, Sasuke-kun" She said slyly looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"I know, but you still love me, right?" He said with a smirk. She giggled and gave him a nod. "By the way, what went on with you and the girls at the hot springs?"

Now it was her turn to give him a mischievous look, he gave her a puzzled look. "Well, I found something out that you might find interesting."

"Really?" He was interested "Lets hear it."

"I think Hinata-Chan is starting to fall for Neji-kun." She said knowingly

"What makes you think so?" He asked puzzled

"When we were in the hot springs, she talked about him as if he was the greatest person ever." She informed him "You should have seen it, she looked so happy; I can't ever remember her with that same smile towards Naruto. I really think that they are going to be together…Hands down…this is going to be easy for Neji-kun." She said with a knowingly smile on her face and her arms crossed under her chest.

Sasuke just looked her for a moment and then pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number. Sakura watched with confused eyes as the person he was calling finally picked up the phone.

"Hello." Said the person on the phone.

"Oi…Dobe." Sasuke said plainly. Sakura's mouth just dropped open, she couldn't believe.

"What's up Sasuke-tame?" Naruto asked coolly

"Great news." He said, he then looked at Sakura, who was still in shock. "I just heard from Sakura, that at the hot springs she went to with Hinata." He paused and glance at Sakura, she just gave him a look that read "Don't-even-think-of-saying-it"

He then sucked his tongue out to her and then with the biggest smirk on his face, he got up from his sit and causally pulled in his chair and backed away, while Sakura copied and slowly headed towards him.

"Yeah…go on." Naruto said on the other line

"Yeah, well Sakura just told me that Hinata is crazy about you." He said trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled as she made a mad dash to the phone, trying to snatch it away from Sasuke.

"Really?" Naruto said slyly "Well that changes everything, doesn't it?"

"Yep" Sasuke said as he mange to keep the phone away form Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, give me that phone you lair." Sakura said as she jumped up and down trying to snatch the phone away form him.

"Is that you, Sakura-Chan.?" Naruto said on the phone.

"Yes…Naruto don't listen to him, he's lying." She shouted since Sasuke held the phone up in the air above his head.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan. I know…it's cool." He said causally "I guess, he didn't tell you yet, huh?"

"Tell me, what?" She stopped her attempts to get the phone and slightly titled her head. "About how he was testing Neji-kun this whole time."

Naruto just gave a hearty laugh "Well, There's more to it then that."

"Like, what?" She asked. She looked at Sasuke and he just gave her a smirk as if he knew more then what he was telling her.

"Well, I'll tell you, but, you would have to agree to help us out." He said mischievously

"Us?...What are you talking about." She demanded with her hands on her hips

Both Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh their heads off. Sakura raised her eyebrow with a puzzled look on her face.

"You have to agree first." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and smirked

She then let out a deep sigh, seeing that this was going nowhere, she gave him a smirk of her own "Fine, I'm in."

"Great" Both of the guys said in unison. Sasuke then bended down and told her everything. Sakura's eyes then widen and she had the biggest smirk on her face.

"You know, if Neji-kun ever finds out about this, you could kiss your butts goodbye." She then let out a small chuckle. "But I guess if this is the only way to go about it, then I'm all for it."

"Great" Sasuke said coolly "Hey, Naruto."

"Yo!" He said coolly

"Have fun today." He said coolly

"You know me, I'm all about the fun" He said jokingly

"Ja Ne" Sasuke said coolly

"Ja Ne" Naruto said coolly as they both hang up.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Sakura, who stood before him with her arms crossed under her chest.

"You're still in Sakura?" He ask as he started to leave and head to the park.

"You know I am." She said as she followed him "I know this sounds mean….but it's so fun at the same time. You really are bad Sasuke-kun."She said as she hugged his arm, he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"I know, but you still love me right?" He asked causally

She giggled at his sense of humor "Yes, Very much, my Sasuke-kun." She said happily

* * *

_TBC…_

* * *

So I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though this really isn't part of the story, It kind of is…I feel really bad for Neji….but here's the big question what did Naruto mean by "There's more to it then that"? 

Stay tuned to the next chapter of the story to find out.

please click on the cute little button on your left hand side and let me know what you think.

Ja Ne


	6. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	7. The Deal

Sorry, for the VERY VERY VERY LONG WAIT GUYS!!! I know you guys might just want to kick me, but still, I got this chapter up and so I want to share it with you guys..

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...maybe Neji later on... . YAY!!!

* * *

Expect the Unexpected: The Pauper and the Heiress

Chapter Five: The Deal

* * *

He was in total shock. Was he still dreaming? He couldn't believe it, there, in front of him was the girl of his dreams (literally) wearing the same clothes that she was in his dream. He continued to stare at her in total shock.

She gave him a confused look and slightly blushed when she noticed that he was not wearing a shirt and he looked rather sexy with his abs and muscles showing. She looked away and spoke rather shyly.

"Ano...Neji-kun?" She asked shyly with a hint of a blush.

"Hai, Hinata-chan" He said softly, trying his best not to picture her naked and in his bed, like the dream he had before.

"May I come in please?" She asked softly

"Uh, of course, please come in." He said as he moved to the side and allowed her to come in.

Once she was inside he closed the door and looked for her and was shocked when he not only saw her on his bed, but she was motioning him to come sit next to her. He gulped hard and silently obeyed. His mind was swarming with different thoughts of them together; this is just how his dream started. He was seriously hoping that he wasn't dreaming.

He slowly made his way to the bed and quietly sat down next to her. After a few minutes of them sitting in silence, Hinata spoke softly.

"Neji-kun?" She asked softly as she turned her head to look at his pale blue eyes.

"Hai, Hinata-chan." He answered even softer

"We need to talk." She said shyly

Neji's eyes then widen at what she had said. _'Oh, damn, didn't she say the same thing in my dream?' _He thought to himself as he gulped even harder.

"What about?" He asked unsurely _'Please say about us, please say about us'_ He chanted in his mind.

"It's about us." She responded shyly as she tried to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks.

Neji then felt like falling over backwards, this was all too good to be true. _'Hell Yeah!!!'_

"What about us?" He asked with a sly smirk creeping on his lips.

"Ano..." She looked away shyly "You like me right...Neji-kun?"

_'That's an understatement.'_ He recalled in his mind "Yes, I do, a lot actually"

He then smiled sweetly when he saw her face warm up a bit.

"And you would do anything to make me happy right?" She asked with a little hope in her eyes.

_'Hell Yeah!'_ He thought to himself "Of course, there isn't anything in the world that I wouldn't do for you." He said as he absent mindedly placed his hand on top of hers.

She blushed shyly at his touch and looked away from him. "Do you remember that kiss I gave you earlier?" She asked as she gazed into his eyes.

_'Remember? How could I forget?'_ His mind race with emotions; as he remembered the sweet kiss that she had placed on his cheek.

"Yes, I remember it." He said casually _'Wait...didn't she ask me something like that in my dream?'_

"Well..." She blushed as she turned away from his gazed again. "I meant it."

_'Did I just hear her right? She meant it? Wait...isn't this how it all started? Wait am I still dreaming? Better make sure.' _He thought to himself as he pinched his arm while Hinata wasn't looking. He twitched at the pain that he gave himself and looked around, when he noticed that he was in fact not dreaming, his mind began to race with emotions. He didn't know what to do next, his best bet was to just go along with it.

"You meant it?" He asked curiously, trying his best to hide the hot blush that appeared on his face.

"Of, course." She said excitedly "I care about you a lot, Neji-kun."

Neji's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. _'Did she? Did she...just say that she...cares about me...I love you Hinata-Chan!'_

"Really?" He asked jokingly as he gazed into her eyes. "How much?"

"More then you'll ever know." She said sweetly "You know you mean more to me then just being my bodyguard."

"Really." He said with surprise and widens eyes. "More then just your bodyguard?"

"Yes." She said sweetly "You're more like my best friend."

_'Best...Friend?'_ He thought in awe _'Not...Boyfriend.'_ Did he hear her right? Her Best friend? Not her boyfriend? _'Oh Damn that's just not fair!'_

"Best friend?" He questioned with a rise eyebrow.

"Of Course, You're my best friend Neji-kun." She said whole heartedly "That's why I want to ask you a question and I know you would understand."

Neji arch an eyebrow and had a confused look as he saw her angelic smile brighten as she gazed into his beautiful pale eyes.

"What's your question?" He asked unsure if he really wanted to hear it. She blushed even deeper and turned every shade of red as she giggled uncontrollable, which in turn confused the hell out of Neji.

"Neji-kun?" She said as she looked at him with a warm smile but soon lost control as she continued to giggle and blush. She placed her hands on her cheeks as she turned to Neji shyly.

'_What the hell is wrong with her?'_ he questioned himself. "Hinata-chan, just tell me whatever it is that you want to tell me, please."

"Ok." She said as she finally was able to control her laughter. "I came here to let you know that you could have the day off tomorrow."

"Why?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on tomorrow?"

"Naruto-kun…he…he…" She paused as she felt the hot blush returned to her face.

"What about him?" Neji asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _'Damn…he's another pain of my existence.' _He growled inward.

"He asked me to go out with him tomorrow to the amusement park." She said happily.

'_WHAT!!! OH HELL NO!!'_ Neji's eyes narrowed at the thought of Naruto with Hinata by themselves. Like hell if he's going to allow that to happened.

"Hinata-chan, I don't think- "He was cut off by Hinata's body pressed against his in a tight embrace. He felt his body grow hot and he was finding it hard to control the urge to flip her over onto the bed and having his way with her, like he did in his dream.

"Please, Neji-kun." She pleaded as she held him tighter. "I never asked anything from you before and I promise I'll make it up to you, if you do me this one favor, I'll do anything for you." She said as she stressed out the last sentence with her arms still around him and pinning his arms to their side.

Neji didn't hear anything but the words _'I'll do anything for you.'_ He thought hard about what she could do to make it up to him, what he came up with put a hot blush on his face and a sly and seductive grin to his lips.

As much as he was going to hate doing this…he mange to gently removed her from him and then stood in front of her with stern eyes gazing at her angelic body…he was regretting letting go of her…it felt so amazing to feel her warmth so close to him.

He let out a deep sigh and then gave her a warm smile as he placed a hand on her head. Hinata slightly pouted as she closed one of her eyes and glaze up at him with her one hand on her lap and the other on her lip as she waited patiently for him to give her his answer.

"I'll cover for you." He said with a small fake smile. Hinata's eyes then lit up with joy as she could no longer hold in her excitement as she jumped up and grabbed Neji in a bear hug and jumped up and down against his body.

"OH, THANK YOU!! THANK YOU NEJI-KUN!!! I LOVE YOU!!! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND EVER!!! THANK YOU!!" She squealed for joy.

Neji didn't hear any of that, all he knew for the second time he found her willingly hugging him and pressing her soft silkily body against his bare chest. He felt his body grew hot as he absent-mindedly warped his arms around her petite body, having her chest jump up and down against his chest was like heaven to him.

"Just don't forget your promise to me." He said sly as he had the perfect favor in mind.

"I won't, thank you so much Neji-kun" She said happily.

She was into in her own thoughts that she didn't even noticed at how close she was to Neji. Still in their embrace, she took a step back and saw his flawless chest reflected the light of the moon outside. She didn't know why, but just by staring at his chest she felt a strange urge to kiss it and lick it.

'_What?? where did that come from?'_ she thought as she gaze up in to his beautiful face, he looked down into her eyes and she then felt another urge to take him and have her way with him. She then looked down at his fair skinned neck and she soon felt another urge to kiss, suck, and lick it repeatedly.

'_What in the world?? Why am I having those thoughts about Neji-kun and me like that? We're just friends nothing more'_. She felt the hot blush on her face and her heart began to race. Neji saw the look on her face and knew that look anywhere; she was starting to feel the same way towards him like he did for her. He smiled as he bended down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget about our little deal. You promise that you would do anything I want." He said slyly as he planted a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed deeply and nodded as she placed a hand on her cheek as she slowly left the room.

Neji watched as she walked to the door and turned around to give him what to be a rather cute pout. He smiled deeply at her which in turn made her blush. At seeing him smile at her like that she instantly felt her heart race. Neji walked over to her and place his hand on the door next to her and leaned in towards her and bended down so his lips rested near her ear.

"Hinata-chan." He whispered/blew smoothly in her ear.

"Y-yes, Neji-kun." She said as she felt her heart jump in her chest and a shiver went up and down her spine.

"Are you sure you really love Naruto?" He asked her in a smoothing tone.

Her face blushed wildly as she heard him say that...does she really love him or is there someone else?? She couldn't truly answer.

"Y-yes, I-I do." She said as she looked down at the floor with a deep blush on her face. he breathed out a small laugh in her ear and leaned in closer to her until they're bodies where only a few centimeters a part.

"Just remember our deal, right? Hinata-chan" He smoothly said into her ear. As he pulled away from her and gave a sly smirk as he saw a red-faced Hinata looking back at him. He then felt the urge to give her a kiss. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and opened his door for her to leave. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise as she slowly walked out the door she turned around to him and gave him a rather cute look of surprise on her face.

"Ano...G-good-night Neji-kun." She said sweetly with smile as she headed back to her room.

"Good-night, Hinata-chan." He said in a loving tone as he stepped out and waved back to her as he watched her walked back to her room and closed the door. He walked back into his room and closed the behind him and leaned against the door as he let out a deep breathe. And walked over to his bed and flopped on top of it. He stared at the ceiling with his mind racing and heart pumping with all thoughts of sleep erased from his mind.

"How long?" He thought out loud "How long am I going to have to deal with this until I have my bride in my arms?" he stopped in mid-thought." My bride?" He blinked a few times as a blush came across his cheeks. "That's right, she is my bride, in a few days will be Hinata-Chan's birthday and the day after that will be our wedding...No way, I'm excited and freaked at the same time, but still, I love her and I want to be with her...I want to tell you everything that's in my heart, Hinata-chan, I want to be with you." He let out a deep breathe and turned on his side as he closed his eyes in a sad attempt to sleep. He laid there for a few minutes until he heard the phone ring. He gave a confused look at the phone and glanced at the time on his clock, it read 12:47am.

"Who would call me so late at night?" He asked as he went and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"So you're free tomorrow?" A deep voice said on the other line. Neji's eyes narrowed at the sound of the voice, of all people why did it have to be HIM.

"Are you asking me out?" He asked with raised eyebrow.

"Nah, you're not my type." The person said on the other line. "By the way, why are still up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I have a lot of things on my mind, not that it's any of your business." He said in an annoyed tone.

"You perv, you were thinking about you and Hinata having lovers times in your bed weren't you?" He said in a coy voice.

Neji gulped at his statement but quickly shake it off. "What do you want? Uchiha." He said annoyed

"Come on, Hyuuga, you should be nicer to me since I called to help you." Sasuke said causally

"Help me? With what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know that Hinata is going out with Naruto tomorrow right?" He asked plainly

"Yea, don't remind me, but how do you know?" He asked perplexed

"Naruto is my best friend, duh, he tells me everything." Sasuke said with a plain sigh

"Whatever, I don't want to get into this." Neji said as he felt the urge to just hang up on him.

"Are you saying that you're ok with this?" Sasuke asked with a hint of stress in it.

"I already gave her my blessing." Neji said plainly.

" 'Your blessing'? What are you...her father?" Sasuke said as he gave a raised eyebrow and a somewhat Brooklyn accent.

"No I'm her bodyguard and I have to obey the orders that where give to me. And my orders were to take the day off tomorrow and not to interfere with her." Neji said with sternness.

"So, you can take the day off at the amusement park, right?"

"I can't interfere with her, baka."

"Who said that you will, Sakura had won four tickets to the amusement park, so her and I as well as her cousin are going and since we have an extra ticket I thought maybe it would be nice to have you came along and double date with us." Sasuke said causally

"Sakura-san put you up to this didn't she?" Neji said plainly

"If that's what you want to believe then that's fine, so what do you think?" Sasuke replied plainly

He thought for a moment on that idea, on one hand he would be in the same place as Hinata and he could keep a close eye on her and if she should find him, he would have a very good excuse. But on the other hand, he could be breaking his promise to her and then the deal would be over. He thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"Alright, I'm in, what time should I be there?" Neji said causally

"We'll call you again tomorrow with the details, thanks a lot for doing this for Sakura." Sasuke said in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Yea, if it's a favor for Sakura-san, I'll help her out. Since she is Hinata-Chan's best friend." Neji said plainly

"Well then...later" Sasuke said as he hung up.

"Later." Neji said as he also hung up. He rested on his bed.

On the other side of the phone at Sasuke's House. He had just hanged up the phone and redialed it again and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" The person said on the other line.

"It's me." He said casually

"Did you talk to him?" They asked on the other line.

"Yea, Operation: Neji madness is a go." Sasuke said with a smile

"This is going to be sweet." The person said with a grin on their face.

"Yea, yea, you remember what to do right?" Sasuke with raised eyebrow.

"Sure, I keep Hinata with me the whole time and make sure she's having a good time." Naruto said knowingly.

"Right, see you tomorrow." Sasuke said causally "Nite clumsy idiot."

"Nite tame" Naruto said as they both hung up the phone.

Neji's Room

He was still awake as one thing was going through his mind. "I'm going to be with Hinata-chan no matter what."

Naruto also lay down on his bed as he thought of some things of his own. "Even Though this is to help Neji, I really like Hinata and I'm going to be with her no matter what."

"Forget my duties as her bodyguard" Neji said in a stern tone

"Forget my deal with the guys." Naruto said in a stern tone

"Tomorrow..." Neji said

"Tomorrow..." Naruto said

"I'm going to make Hinata-chan mine!" They both said with determination..

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

A/N: Hope to hear from you guys again. 


	8. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
